A Frozen Past: Warfare
by Rowboat1001
Summary: After a violent incident, what happens when a soldier of the U.S. army suddenly awakes in a unfamiliar setting, an enviroment completely different than any other he knows of. What will he do? Will he to decide to help this foreign, unknown nation of Arendelle and their queen overcome a future danger? And later on, possibly find a way in Arendelle? (Elsa x OC)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I'm Rowboat1001**

**This is my very first fanfic and I'm very excited about it. I know I'm a beginner at this and that's why I would love to see comments and constructive criticism on my work.**

**I read a lot of Frozen fanfictions and that's what I'm mainly going to write about.**

**So without further ado, I give you my first chapter. Enjoy**

* * *

It was a lonely mid-morning, in the waking days of April. The sky was dark and gloomy, casting an almost-ominous looking blanket, overwhelming the barren wastland of Iraq. Everything was deathly quiet, other than the occasional ruffling of tree branches, swaying with the cool, spring breeze. Then, a faint, low rumbling sound starting to come from the Southwest, cutting through the air, like perfectly sharpened daggers. The noise grew louder and louder. And if one was to glance up at the sky, they would notice a shiny, metal beast flying overhead;reflecting the sun's blinding rays back down to earth, as it noisily sliced through the air.

Onboard one of the U.S. Air Force's C130s that the army was borrowing for this specific mission, you and your team were preparing to parachute into one of the more dangerous regions of Iraq. The mission was to intercept a document that proved the Iraqis were planning some sort of nuclear attack on the U.S. You've been flying for more than 6 hours and you were about to fall asleep right then and there, even when the C130s engine was roaring at a deafening level. You were just about to doze off from the tiring lifestyle of the army, and into what would seem-to-be a peaceful slumber when Tony Metergard, a close relative of yours, on my paratrooping team, woke you.

"Hey Roman, wake up. I know, were all tired, but I'm happy to tell you that were almost there, just another 6 minutes."

"Finally," you said. "I was starting to wonder if our pilots might have had a few drinks before we left and flew us off course again."

The reason you did because 6 weeks earlier, these same pilots were told to take yours and some other team somewhere in East Germany for a search and rescue of shot down U.S. air force pilots of the 167th fighter wing. Before departure, the expected arrival time was a little under 3 hours. Turns out, in that 3 hours they took a wrong angle of direction and led us 150 miles away from our supposed destination. We were later taken there, but 20 minutes late.

Tony laughed in agreement, then shrugged. "Wouldn't be the first time," Tony said. "But I have a feeling they got a little lecture on going in the right direction next time,"

"Agreed, but hopefully they don't need another one," You whispered. "Anyway do you know what everybody is doing by any chance?"

Since you and Tony were the only ones by the 'jump door' and with less than 3 minutes to go, you couldn't help being a little worried about the whereabouts of the rest of your team.

"Oh don't worry they're all up front getting some sort of papers ready" he said seeing your anxiousness.

"Why would we need papers out here?" You say confused looking out one of the small windows on the side, onto a barren landscape of naked and rocky desert mountainsides of what they called Iraq.

"Who knows, it was captain's orders. As you know, he doesn't always let us in on some certain things of his," as he said that the plane started to shake violently and you both fell against the left side of the huge aircraft. After recovering from the 'not so little tremble', you hear Tony mutter something under his breath and then…

"What the HECK was that!" Tony shouted slightly terrified.

"I think I know." you said in a raised voice trying to be heard over the combination of the storm outside and the thunderous roar of the engines. You start to look back out the window gesturing for Tony to do the same.

"What the…" he stopped as the rest of my team rushed in from the front of the front of the plane.

"Roman, Tony! We've run into an extremely vicious storm that seemed to come out of nowhere and it's pulling the plane back into it! What are we going to do?!" Martin Jakols exclaimed with an expression of horror pasted on his face.

Annoyed at his expression, you yell, "Martin! Calm down! We've been through a lot worse than this. We've been in deadly range of grenades, bombs, RPGs. We've seen our brothers and sisters shot down right in front of us. We've watched their last breath on this earth! We've been injured, exhausted beyond belief in enemy territory. We've been thrown from planes MILES above ground, and you're freaking out over a stupid thunderstorm!"

Everyone, including you, were surprised at your sudden outburst and nobody said anything until another team member spoke up.

"Roman, listen to me! I am 100% certain that this isn't any ordinary thunderstorm. In fact, I don't think this is any kind of storm we've seen before!" yelled Jason Evard, a skilled sniper in the army and a long time friend to you. Almost everything he says is pretty close to being right all the time, so you were smart and usually listened.

"I mean think about it, when has a storm just popped up out of nowhere that even our powerful C130s with the new avoidance navigation technology can't steer out of!" His voice starting to have a hint of panic like Martin. Before you get to respond a voice of one of the pilots over the loudspeaker blasted out.

"_Mayday, Mayday, there is a very strong and destructive level 5 storm is taking over the aircraft! Everyone must evacuate! I repeat, EVERYONE must evacuate before we get drawn in any further. So GO, GO, GO! Everyone out NOW!"_

Taking a hint you hurriedly connected a couple straps of your parachute and helped the rest of my team get theirs on. As you finish helping Tony, the large 'jump door' opened up showcasing the violent and terrifying storm you all were unfortunately in.

Chris Sombers, another longtime U.S. army specialist on my squad, had to practically scream to be heard. "Do we actually HAVE to go out there?"

Still looking at the hurricane type winds, the tornado type conditions, and the blizzard-like visibility, you hesitantly responded. "Well if you want to stay alive, then most likely yes, we actually have to go out there."

"Great, just great." He said under his breath.

After seeing your crew finishing getting ready at a record pace, you started ushering man by man to jump out the open door. After Martin leaped, you were getting geared up to jump when all of sudden the plane lurched to the right and you fell out of the plane without my main strap of my parachute connected together.

During your free-fall you were trying desperately to join the two straps all while being thrashed around in the violent hurricane-type storm. You finally attached them, preparing to pull the cord for your chute.

When you notice how close to the ground you were, your hand pulled it immediately out of panic, failing to realize you was still in the center of storm.

Your chute shot up and was instantly jerked to the left; you were being pulled right into the direction of a rocky ravine at a deathly pace without any control of your direction.

You frantically tried to steer back to the right, but with no luck unfortunately, you braced yourself by spreading your legs out in front of you. You crashed into one side of the ravine when you heard a very unwelcoming 'Crack' and suddenly a searing pain shot up from your right leg.

Screaming in agony, you continued falling and crashing down the side when abruptly your parachute was caught up on a ledge and you stopped falling. It was very still for a few seconds before you hear the fabric of your chute rip and you were swung upside down. It took you a minute to regain your bearings and to stop the world from spinning.

After doing that successfully, a new feeling of nausea swept over you, as you realize you were was still hanging upside down and were losing blood from your leg and the rest was racing to your head at a rapid pace. You did the only thing that came to mind in your quickly fading awareness: you scrambled to find your Strider SMF to cut the ropes.

After finding it in your left side waist pocket, you quickly snapped it open and began slicing at the strings hopefully before you lost consciousness. Following the last rope being cut you started falling again down the distant floor below, sensing you were gliding peacefully through the air before being met with a brief, but painful 'thud'.

Barely hanging on to consciousness, you humorously identified that you reached the apparent 'destination'. You swiftly looked up at vague sliver of light before passing out.

* * *

Black…Then an abrupt, agonizing pain coming from the back of your head gave you a very rude awakening . Even through the aching pain on the back of your head, you gradually start hearing indistinct chirping, and then the faint summer breeze blowing through the leaves. Slowly you opened your eyes; you were met with a fuzzy blend of green, blue, white, and other friendly, welcoming colors.

Blinking, the colors cleared up to show a forest, with robins hopping from branch to branch up above you with a beautiful blue sky behind.

_"What the heck?...This is definetly not Iraq, that's for sure."_ You thought.

You then looked around for your gun, and sure enough, it was laying at your left side. The firearm was a special military grade HK416 with an Aimpoint comp m4 sight. You have had it since joining the delta force a year ago. It has been your baby through thick and thin.

You hear a snap of a twig to your right, and following the sound, you watched a very, very large man appear from deeper back in the woods. He had a more rounded face covered by a large amount of facial hair running ear to ear, but no beard. Hmm…strange, it was like a no beard, sideburn, mustache cross, which is something that you have never seen before and thought was quite unusual.

He hurriedly approached you, seeming like he wanted to help. In a jolly, but concerned voice he asked, "Oh my, are you alright?" he asked, noticing you were very unfamiliar and you were wearing extremely odd clothing.

Seeing that you looked definitely strange, he hesitantly started to check to see if anything was broken. Noticing a few of your injuries he looked back to your face "Gosh, you've had quite a rough time, haven't you?"

Unable to do much else, you nod, not really remembering what previously happened before waking up.

"Here," he said picking you up in his arms.

Even though you were a pretty good size guy at 6'3", this unusual fellow looked like a 9 foot living giant. You assumed that he would have probably broken the Guinness World Record for tallest man ever to live.

"I'm going to take you back to my place and get you cleaned and healed up, if that's alright with you." He said starting to go back the way he came.

You nodded, but before he started to take you away to his place, you pointed over to your HK416.

He looked at you in confusion, then he realized what you wanted. "Ah, no problem." he said, walking back over to your gun and bent down so you could grab it, and you did.

With the gun resting in your arms, you looked up at him with a questioning look, trying to understand more of the man.

Looking down he noticed your expression and looked at you confused. Then he looked back up trying to figure out why you were looking at him like that. And finally he understood a little of what you were thinking.

"Oaken," he said in that friendly voice of his, looking back down at you. " My name is Oaken."

_"Oaken, hmm…a strange name to go with a strange man, but he seems like a nice fellow and he's helping me so I guess he's alright."_ you thought.

"What's yours?" the large man asked.

Trying to find a voice, you finally do so, "M-my name is Roman, Roman Triveck." you voiced softly.

"Hmm…Roman, what a unique and wonderful name." he said climbing over a log on the path with ease, even carrying a full-grown man.

After what seemed like 15 minutes, he came to a clearing with a humble little outpost and what sounded like a stream in the distance.

"Ahh, here we are," he said walking up to the small cabin-like residence. As he walked up the steps there was a sign hanging above the door that read ' Wandering Oaken's trading post' with a smaller sign below saying 'and Sauna'.

He pushed open the big wooden door of the modest-looking cabin to reveal a row of shelves down the middle of the floor, a counter for checking out, and log siding covered with shelving filled with canned goods and other supplies throughout the interior. He went straight to the back of the store to a smaller wood door and entered.

Inside was a smaller but still a fairly good-sized room with different quilts hanging up next to taxidermy of 2 deer and a few rabbits scattered around in different places on the logged walls similar to the ones in the front shop, there was also a beaten-up looking bed against the back corner and a small wooden nightstand on the right side of it.

He set you down on the less-than-comfy bedding and told you that he was going to get some medicine for your head and some hot soup to 'warm me right up'. You set your HK416 down on the bench near the bed, and glanced over to the nightstand, which held a metal alarm clock that said 9'o'clock in the morning.

A few minutes later Oaken came back in with a tray, along with the soup and medicine on it, moving the clock aside to a bench next to it, he set it on the nightstand. He first offered you the medicine which you took and even though you swallowed it rather quickly, it still left a terrible aftertaste in your mouth. Next he gave you the bowl of what looked like chicken broth and you started to gulp it down when you were interrupted.

"Whoa, whoa slow down, slow down. You'll enjoy it a lot more if you go little by little," he said walking back out the room.

Taking his advice you slowed down and like he said, it did taste a great deal better. After finishing the broth, you set the bowl back down on the tray realizing how extremely tired you were. So, laying back down you thought of how thankful you were of this man, and how he was nice enough to take you in. Gradually, you let sleep pull you under, and before too long, were sound asleep on an unfamiliar bed, inside an unfamiliar shack, in an unfamiliar land, not having a clue where, or how far away from home you were.

* * *

**Well that is the first chapter of my new story I hoped you liked it. As you know this is my very first fanfiction ever. I would appreciate any comments that you have, positive or negative, that you attained from this story regarding grammar, spelling, or structural rookie mistakes that I might have made. And if I did I would love to know so I can possibly fix it and remember for future chapters. **

**Anyways thanks for reading and I hope you have a good rest of the day.**

**~Rowboat1001**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Authors note~**

**Hello everyone,**

**This one is a little long compared to chapter 1. and I think got a bit carried away from what I was previously going to do. LOL**

**And by the way I don't own Frozen.**

**Anyway I give you chapter 2 of A Frozen Past: Warfare. Enjoy!**

* * *

You were awakened by a cool morning breeze blowing against your face. Opening your eyes, you were taken away from your dreams and brought back into the reality of the log room inside 'Wandering Oaken's trading post'. Looking over to the clock next to your temporary bed, you made out 6'o'clock, through the remains of your previous slumber.

Moments later, you hear a door slam from the front shop. Then soft, vague greetings from what you heard as Oaken and another unknown voice. A few seconds went by listening to an indistinct conversation, still trying to fully wake up, before the words became clear.

"Yoo hoo, how's our official ice master doing?"

"_Official ice master' wow, sounds important."_ you thought, still unsure why everybody is talking like it's still 200 years ago. "_Maybe they're acting_." Quickly erasing that thought looking around the room at the old room in front of you. Still not understanding what's going on with all the surreal objects and happenings around me, you decided to go back to listening.

"Not much really, the princess and queen decided to go shopping back in town today," he said setting something metal down on the counter. "So not wanting any part of that, I chose to come back up here to pick up a few supplies for the upcoming ice harvesting season."

"Ahh, I assume that it was a wise choice?" Oaken asked politely.

The man responded, " Very wise."

"Good, and by making that choice I get to see one of my favorite customers." He said happily.

"Wait, I thought I was your _only_ favorite customer." With a hint of confusion in his voice.

"Well, let's say you are in a three-way tie with a certain queen and princess." Oaken said humorously.

"Traitor." With the similar playful tone.

"So Oaken, how things been going up here since I was gone?" said the apparent 'ice master' trying to change the subject. "Like gosh, I haven't been up here for what, 3 weeks?"

And the cheerful voice responded. "Ahh, you know, the usual. Although there was a wounded fellow that I brought in yesterday morning. He's been sleeping here since then."

"Was it anybody you knew?"

"No." Oaken responded. "Truthfully, I've never seen anybody like him before. He wore this foreign-looking outfit that looked like some sort of camouflage uniform with multiple pockets filled with strange devices and weapons, and a strange device that he especially seemed fond of."

"Do you consider this man dangerous?"

"Not really," he answered. "He seemed friendly from what I saw, and as a precaution I took most of the strange equipment away and stored it in a safer place for the time being, just in case."

Hearing this you quickly sat up in the bed, realizing that he did take a lot of your stuff away. You couldn't find your HK416 or any other belongings as you glanced throughout the room. Laying back down, you sighed, "Oh well, I would have probably done the same thing if I were him." you said quietly.

You then listen to the voices again.

"Is he in there?" you hear him ask, imaging the unknown man pointing at the door that leads to your room.

"Yeah, like I said, he hasn't come out since I brought him back yesterday." Oaken stated.

"Gee, I hope he's alright."

"I'm pretty sure he is, I tried to do everything I could before he dozed off."

Getting bored from basically doing nothing, you decided to finally get up out of bed. Standing up, your body achingly reminded you of how uncomfortable your previous bedding was. Grunting, you walk over to the door, soreness dissipating with every step. Reaching the door, you quietly pull it open to reveal Oaken and the 'official ice master' talking at the counter.

While not being noticed yet, you quietly decided to glance at the new man. He had blond hair and was a more heavily built man, but still roughly the same size as you. He was wearing a light blue blouse covered by a black leather vest, with gray trousers held up with a red silk-like belt.

Still deep in conversation neither of the two had yet to realize that you were in the room, so you chose to get their attention.

"Ahem… excuse me." you said, while both men stopped talking and turned to look at you. You then look at Oaken as his face turns even more cheerful.

Putting his hands up and starting to walk over to me he said" Roman! Glad to see that you are finally awake." He lightly grasped your arm and brought you over to the other guy still standing at the counter.

"Now tell me Roman, have you ever seen this man before?" he asked gesturing to the 'ice master'.

"Um… no…no, I don't think I have." You say stuttering slightly, which was odd because you rarely trip on words.

"Well then, I introduce Kristoff Bjorgman, the official ice master and deliverer of Arendelle."

He held out his hand, "Well it's nice to meet you Roman."

You shook his hand firmly and replied, "Yeah, its pleasure to meet you too Mr.…ice master?"

"Please, just call me Kristoff." He corrected. "So where do you work?"

"Umm…I'm not sure actually, I can't really remem...Wait!" you say eyes wide; "I am in the army! I remember now!" you say loudly, everything that previously happened coming instantly back to you. "I was on an aircraft in the middle of a terrible storm and my team and I had to bail out. I flew into a ravine and hit my head. That's why I got knocked out!" you exclaimed excitedly.

Turning to Oaken, "So that means that my guys are somewhere around here, right? I've got to go find them and see if there alright!" you say turning around to go outside.

"So, it looks like he hit his head harder than I originally thought." Oaken said, watching you race out the door."

Kristoff said agreeing, "You're telling me, geez, what a strange guy."

Once outside, you walk around looking at your surroundings and realize that this is definitely not Iraq. And thinking about it, you have no idea where you actually are because everything seems so unusual, almost surreal. "_It's almost like a dream," _You thought.

"That's probably what is." As you look back at Oaken's trading post.

"_In that case I might as well stop looking for people who aren't even going to be here, and start taking my time enjoying all of this."_ you started to walk back to Oaken and Kristoff, thinking back to all the wars, hatred between nations, then being abused by your parents when you were younger, and everything wrong in the very sinful world of your old life. Deep down you sort of hoped that this was truly real and you would have a shot for a second chance, a chance for a happier life.

Opening the door, and then shutting it again you walk back over to the two still confused men standing by the counter.

"Sorry about that guys, I must still be recovering from my little head injury of mine." You say with a remorseful expression on your face.

Kristoff was the first to speak up, "Don't worry about it, we men get like that sometimes, right Oaken?" lightly elbowing the big man in the side.

"Yes of course,"

"So would you care to explain what an 'aircraft' is?" Kristoff asked with a good-natured smile on his face.

"Sure, why not? Although you probably won't understand most of what I'm going to say, and it might be a bit of a long story." You say.

Kristoff held up his hand, "That's okay, I'm a good listener, and I happen to be somewhat fond of long stories."

Oaken cut in before you started explaining what things the future look like, "Would you two like to enjoy some stew while you explain your lengthy tale, Roman?" he asked.

"Sure" You and Kristoff both said simultaneously.

So eating Oaken's freshly made stew, you explained to Kristoff your previous life and living in the future. With Oaken and Kristoff listening and asking questions, it went on for about three hours. After you somewhat summarized your whole life leading up to the point where you got to your recent 'incident', Kristoff interrupted.

"Well it's almost noon so I'd better get going. The princess will be looking for me and I most likely not keep her waiting."

"No you're probably right, although maybe you could take our friend Roman back down to Arendelle to get him acquainted with the town and see if he can find a job." Oaken suggested.

"Okay, I could do that." He turned to you, "Are you up for that,"

You nod, "Sure, I'd love to see this Arendelle. But first can I have my stuff back?" you say turning to Oaken.

"Certainly." He went to a storage room in the back corner behind the counter and then coming back with your HK416 and the rest of your gear.

Kristoff smiled, "Great, so that settles it." He picked up the ice harvesting equipment that he recently bought and headed for the door with you right behind. He opened the door and briefly turned around to say goodbye to Oaken.

"Hey thanks for the stew, it was delicious. And I'll be back up here once the actual harvesting season rolls around to pick up the rest of the supplies." He stated.

"Alright I'll be looking forward to it."

"Okay see 'ya around." He then walked out the door.

"And really, thanks a bunch for everything that you've done." You say to Oaken as he hands you your stuff back.

Oaken smiled, "No problem, there's not a thing you wouldn't have done the same for me." waving you goodbye.

Waving back, you say one last thank-you before shutting the door. You then walk over to Kristoff's that was strapping his equipment onto what looked like a reindeer. Always having the like for reindeer, you first walk over to it and scratch its ears before hopping up on it with Kristoff.

Seeing your fondness with the reindeer Kristoff couldn't help but say, "I see you have a soft spot for reindeer."

"Yeah I've always liked them, even since I was little." You say.

"Well, in that case, we might get along better than I thought." He said with a smile snapping the reigns.

Once we started going, you were quite impressed by the speed of the reindeer even when carrying two fully grown men. And were also surprised that he and the reindeer actually had been best friends for as long as they could remember. So when Kristoff noticed you looking at the reindeer again he told you his name.

"His name is Sven." He said pulling you out of your earlier stupor.

You responded by waving at the reindeer and introducing yourself. "Hi Sven, I'm Roman."

The reindeer turned his head around to show his dog-like nature with his big eyes and his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth. He made a cheerful grunting sound as if saying 'hello' before turning back around to continue their trip.

* * *

Meanwhile back down in Arendelle…

"Anna seriously, do you really need all those dresses?" Elsa asked.

"Why of course, I definitely don't want to have a shortage of selection for the upcoming ball, and speaking of that we need to look at finding you a dress also." Anna stated.

Have being in town practically the whole day shopping, Elsa was already getting extremely tired from the walking and watching Anna try on a thousand dresses, knowing that her wardrobe was already packed with dresses she bought months ago and still never wore.. Although having a little jealousy towards Anna getting all these new outfits, Elsa still loved being able to create her own self-designed clothing.

So with that in mind she responded with a dramatic hand on her forehead," Oh Anna, what am I going to do? I have nothing to wear. Oh wait. I think I have idea for my dress."

Crossing her arms and pouting, Anna enviously said, "I still think it's unfair that you can create your own clothing, I wish I could do that."

Satisfied upon hearing the sliver of jealousy in her sister's voice, she dropped the dramatic tone and gave her sister a big hug.

"Even though I have the gift for creating my own, I still don't have the ability of looking simply gorgeous in just any dress I see, like you can."

Embracing her sister's hug, she hugged back tighter, "Aww thanks, you know, I really don't deserve a sister like you." She said with a happy streaming down her cheek.

Breaking the hug to wipe the stray tear away Elsa responded with another hug this time with equal firmness like her sister's. "Shhh, you deserve a thousand more sisters like me. It's me that doesn't deserve a sister like you, but I am the most thankful sister in the world that you are."

"I love you." Was all Anna could say to her.

"I love you too."

Breaking the hug a second time, Elsa decided to change the subject. "By the way, do you know where Kristoff is? I need to ask him a question."

Anna answered, "Oh I told him that we were going to clothes shopping today and as usual, he chickened out and decided to go up to Oaken's and pick up some supplies. You know, to get as far away as possible from the downtown markets today."

Elsa and Anna quietly giggled. "Men." Elsa said dryly.

"Exactly." said Anna.

"So did Kristoff tell you what time he would be getting back?" she asked

"I think he said around 4pm he would be getting back."

"What time is it now, I wonder."

"I don't know, maybe we should ask someone" Anna suggested.

Elsa nodded in agreement, so they both walked up to a nearby wool merchant, "Excuse me my good sir," she said getting his attention.

"Yes, your majesty?" the young man answered back.

"Would you happen to know the time by any chance?" the queen requested.

"Of course let's see," he said flipping open his pocket watch. " It is… 3:52pm."

"Thank you, that is all,"

He nodded, before resuming his work as the queen and princess walked away.

* * *

A little over 3 hours of riding on the back of Sven, you and Kristoff finally reached the outskirts of the town. You see multiple modest-looking homes of the residential part of town before coming into the business area with numerous merchant stands and a market father back. In the distance you see an astonishing looking castle surrounded by a fjord of water on 3 sides. It was huge, _"Then again, castles tend to be that way_._"_ you thought. Noticing how Sven was slowing down and soon stopped you were the first one to get off and speak up.

"Wow, so this is Arendelle," you stood there in awe, taking in the sights, smells, sounds and just everything about this place. "Nice, I'm liking it already."

"Glad to hear it, Arendelle is a really beautiful. Anyway, I'm going to take Sven and put him in the stables. So you can wander around and familiarize yourself with everything, and I'll meet up with you later."

"Alright." you answered waving at him before he disappeared out of sight

So you started to wander about, checking out what some merchants had to offer. While walking around the market people started to notice you and gave you odd looks, obviously because of your uniform, but you ignored them. You quickly side-stepped out of the way of 2 little children running around that almost hit you. You then stepped around the corner to check out more merchant stands when you see a very pretty redhead bending down to talk to the little children. A little farther back behind the attractive redhead you then witness a sight so beautiful you almost forgot how to breathe. There she was, a strikingly gorgeous young woman with stunning sapphire eyes, long platinum blonde in a braid draped over her left shoulder. She wore a crystal-blue off-the-shoulder dress that had baby blue colored sleeves, a crystallized bodice and a right knee-high slit that showed off flawless, ivory skin. She also had a long, transparent glitter trail cape, and to top it off she wore a fine-looking pair of high heels that looked like they were made from ice.

All in all, you thought…no you knew that she was the most exquisite woman you have ever laid eyes on. She was a sight that made your heart feel like it was going to rip out of your chest it was pounding so hard, and then the scene behind her almost made your heart almost immediately stand still: a hooded figure on a horse was running at the young woman at high-speed with an oversized dagger aimed at her back. Not willing to see this beautiful girl get hurt, your legs start absentmindedly racing towards her with a surprising sudden burst of speed that you didn't even know you had. The woman saw you tearing across the street coming at her direction; she froze standing there with a puzzled expression on her face still trying to figure out what you were doing before she hearing a voice screaming her name.

"Elsa! Get out of the way!" Anna shouted at her sister with horrified tone.

Still confused, Elsa turns around to see a large knife being thrown at her by a cloaked figure on horseback. Right then, time seemed to start slowing down to a snail's pace; the man she saw racing in her direction previously had suddenly pushed her into nearly hay-stack getting her out of the way of the incoming blade. She then hears the sound of metal ripping into flesh before she lands in the pile of straw.

Pushing the young woman out of the way just in time, you feel a sudden intense pain jolting up from your lower right side of your abdomen. Grimacing, you pull it back out with the pain being dampened by your rushing adrenaline and throw it with deadly accuracy at attempted murderer. The man tried to quickly duck out of the way, but with no luck, the blade cut though his neck and began spurting blood all over before he fell off his horse and bled out.

After checking to see if the man was truly dead, you quickly run over to the woman at this time was trying to get back up on her feet.

"Are you alright?" you asked, still holding your side. The woman nodded in acknowledgment. "Here, let me help you." You added helping the girl to her feet.

"Thank you." She said in the softest, most melodic voice you have ever heard.

Finally getting a chance to actually at her savior, she observed that you were around her age maybe a year or two older than her, that you were very muscular of what she could see of you under your big standard army uniform. You were clean-shaven and had short, gorgeous jet black hair that shined and sparkled in the late afternoon sun, like watching an ocean at sunset. And she looked into the most stunning gray eyes she had ever seen in her life. Noticing the severe cut on your side, she suddenly remembers the dagger, you pushing her out of the way, and the sound of the blade biting deep into his flesh; she quickly responded. "Gosh are you alright?"

As the adrenaline starts to slowly leave your body, you acknowledged the girl, "Yes I'll be alright, but I think it's a good idea to sit down," you say starting to feel lightheaded from all the lost blood from your open wound. She helps you sit down on a close by bench before walking over to the redhead you saw a couple of minutes ago.

"Anna, go tell the guards to find the royal physician, immediately." She said in a hurried tone before coming back over and sitting down next to you.

"Excuse me, may I ask you your name?" she requested.

"My name?" you say still daydreaming about the young goddess with sapphire eyes in front of you.

"Yes, I would of sort of like to know the name of the man who selflessly pushed me out of the way of an incoming dagger that was meant for me. Is that alright?" in a more serious tone.

"Yes, yes of course," snapping backing into reality, "My name is Roman. And may I also ask the name the beautiful young woman who I jumped in front of a blade for?" you say with the same good-humored nature.

"Roman, what a lovely name. Mine is Elsa."

"Thanks, but if my name is lovely, yours is downright amazing." You say affectionately, turning completely around on the bench to look at her straight in the eyes.

Her turn getting lost in his own spectacular steely gray eyes, she wanted to just stay there forever looking at them, but knowing she couldn't she finally found her voice and replied the only words that came to her presently mushy mind: "Thank you."

"You're very welcome," saying with a tone that brought the unfamiliar feeling of butterflies to her stomach.

At that time, Anna was just getting back with the royal physician when she saw Elsa and her sister's rescuer sitting on a park bench together having a conversation. Noticing that Elsa was somewhat blushing and she was closer to this man than she had ever been to anyone other than family, Anna fought the urge not to, but in the end failed miserably letting out an exceedingly noticeable squeal.

Hearing this, Elsa knew exactly who it was coming from and didn't even bother to look around to locate her sister. She did realize how close she and this man named Roman were and quickly rose from the bench, trying control her blush and her rapidly reddening face. Seeing her sister in the crowd she decided to walked over to her, and put on most regal expression she could muster at the time, attempting to hide her red face.

Though Elsa performed it well, Anna still saw her sister's fake expression, going along with it. "Well there is the physician you wanted," gesturing to the man walking over to Roman who was still seated on the bench. "By the way, did you happen to find out the name of this handsome looking stranger? I'm sure it's very attractive…like its owner. Wouldn't you agree" She said, smiling mischievously.

Blushing, Elsa gently shoved her sister, "His name is Roman."

Noticing her flushed face, Anna decided to see how much her sister found out about this Roman. "Did you ask him where he's from?"

"He said it was a long story."

"When did he get here? Because this is the first time I've seen him in Arendelle before."

"I'm not sure when he got here." Elsa glanced back at her rescuer.

"Well does he have a job yet?"

"No, I don't think so." Elsa said getting annoyed.

Pestering some more, Anna continued with the questions. "Do you know where he lives? Maybe he lives close to the castle. In that case, you should spend a lot more time with him to find the answers to all these questions." She said looking back over to Roman and the doctor, who was almost finished treating the wound on his side.

Embarrassed, Elsa saw her chance of vengeance and she took it. When Anna glanced over at Roman, she formed a quick ball of freezing snow and stuffed it down the back of Anna's dress.

"Eeep!" Anna shrieked, before dancing around like a drunken monkey attempting to get the snow out.

Satisfied with the revenge, she walked back over to you with a few questions in mind.

"Roman." The young woman said getting your attention.

"Yes."

"May I ask you a few questions?" she requested.

"Of course, Elsa." You say liking the way her name effortlessly rolls of your tongue.

Getting goosebumps from you saying her name in the deep and soothing voice of yours, she immediately quieted the butterflies that were have a mini-demolition derby in her stomach.

"Well first off, I was wondering where you're staying here in Arendelle, seeing that you are new here and all." She said a bit anxiously.

"Um… thinking about it, I don't really have a place yet, though I could probably find an available room in one of those taverns over there." Pointing at multiple inns lined up down the street.

Holding up her hand, she interjected, "Nonsense. I'm inviting you to stay at the castle for the time being, since you put your life in danger by saving me, and were injured in the process, it will be the least I can do."

"Wait don't you need permission or something to be let in the castle?" you ask.

"When your queen you don't need permission, so I'm good."

"You're the Queen of Arendelle!" you say completely surprised.

She nodded. Not knowing what to do since you didn't have kings or queens in the U.S., or did you see the president everyday, so you gave her an awkward bow.

Almost breaking out in laughter by your lack of understanding in the presence of royalty, and your clumsy bow, she realized that this isn't something you did on a daily basis so she let it go.

"Gee I'm really sorry. I didn't really recognize that you were a queen.

"It's quite alright." She said assuredly.

"So you'd really let me stay at the castle?"

"I don't see why not," as you both look back at Arendelle's enormous stone castle, Elsa chuckled, " It obviously has enough room,"

"That's true," You state still gazing upon the massive fortress. " That is very true."

* * *

Over the next 2 hours Elsa gave you a personal tour of the town before heading up to the castle. As you both walked into what was called the 'throne room' you came upon two servants which you respectfully assumed were in their late 40's. Upon approaching them, Elsa requested their attention to introduce them to their new guest.

"Kai, Gerda."

Turning around, they both gave way more crisp and graceful bows than you had previously done. "Yes, your majesty?"

"I would like you to meet my friend Roman; he will be staying with us for the meantime. Roman, this is Kai and Gerda, who are my two head servants." She said introducing you to each other.

Holding out your hand, you greet the older man, " It's nice to meet you."

He took my and firmly shook back, "The pleasure is all mine."

You then turn to the woman who curtsies, "How do you do?"

"I'm well thank you." You respond.

"Well if you would excuse us your majesty we are needed in the great hall." Kai stated, pointing behind us.

Elsa nodded and watched the two leave the room. Then she turned back to you, "Well would you like to go up and see your room?"

"I'd love to."

So Elsa took you down a few halls and up an elegant staircase that lead to another hallway which broke out in two directions. Elsa took the left one with you following right behind. She led you down 3 doors before stopping at one, which was 4 rooms down from a larger door at the end which you assumed was Elsa's. You were inwardly very excited to be in this close proximity to Elsa, but you immediately calmed yourself of your childish thoughts.

"Roman?" she asked breaking the silence.

"Yes."

"I would also like you to join me and my family at dinner later, if you want to."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." You say as she opens the door. Revealing a quite large and elegant room with a four-poster bed against the side wall, well made dressers opposite and a large rectangular window in the middle showing off a grand view of the town.

"Do you like it?" she said with anxious eyes. Seeing her nervousness and figuring out that she brought you to the largest and best decorated room she could that wasn't meant for royalty, you just smiled.

"I think it's amazing," glancing around the room again before settling back down on Elsa, "But not as much as you." you say as she smiles, seemingly oblivious to what you just said.

Tearing your gaze from Elsa's eyes, you remember you need to get ready for dinner with a royal family, which is something you've never done before; so you might as well start now. "Anyway I'd better get cleaned up for tonight."

Nodding, she walked out with you respectfully closing the door behind her.

As she was walking away she suddenly froze, remembering what you said earlier. She turned about around heading back to Roman's door.

She knocked on your door, "Pardon me, but what did you say before?"

You answer back mischievously, "Umm…you know I can't really remember. Well anyway, if you'd excuse me, I need to prepare for dinner with a certain queen that I don't want to miss."

This time she was aware of your 'certain queen' saying, which sparked the butterflies in her abdomen once again, but this time she let them stay like that and walked back down the hall.

* * *

**At roughly 4,950 words (not including authors note) you can see this is a lot bigger than the first, but I still hoped you enjoyed it. Stay tuned and don't forget to review, fav and follow. **

**See you next chapter!**

**~Rowboat1001~**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Authors note~**

**Hi guys, I'm back with another chapter for: A Frozen Past: Warfare.**

**This one came out a day or two earlier than I initially planned. One reason is because I'm trying to get a few chapters out there, that gets you guys familiar with the flow of the story. **

**Also, I briefly explained roman's description in chapter 2, but if you want to, you go to Google and simply just type in 'short black hair, gray eyed man' and there should be a photograph of a young man, for me it was the third picture in the first row. He looks like what I originally envisioned Roman to be.**

**It was brought to my attention that I in fact did make a few POV mistakes in chapter 2 and I apologize. I then immediately fixed the ones that I found as quickly as I could on Saturday (a couple of hours after I released chapter 2). I shall continue keeping one point of view as best as I can for the rest of the story.**

**To answer **_**Steve's**_** question: you are correct and Yes, he is an American.**

**And to **_**guest:**_** Glad you like it. And Yes, I was planning on Roman showing Elsa things on his phone which will be later on in the story. That being said, it's slightly different then what you're hoping. I don't think I'm going to have him remember the movie Frozen and show her the music video (1. because I'm pretty sure there would be no service back then if he tried to look up the video 2. I'm guessing it would most likely freak Elsa out and then she would think like Roman was a stalker or something. lol). But thanks for your review and I would love to answer any other requests or questions regarding the story that you might have.**

**Well anyway, this is also a lengthy one, so I hope you like it. With that, I now present chapter 3. Enjoy!**

* * *

Walking back from Romans room, Elsa decided to go to the kitchen and talk to the head chef about dinner choices for tonight. Wanting it to be extra-special, they settled on lightly seasoned roasted lamb chops that a young hunter brought in the day before. It will be sided with peppered mashed potatoes, and freshly crisp vegetable salad. Their selection and combination of these particular entrées brought a smile to Elsa's face knowing that tonight's dinner would be filled with flavor. "_And hopefully, more of Roman."_ She thought, but quickly erased it, as it was very un-queenly.

After discussing dinner with the head chef, she remembered she had a short meeting with the council before dinner.

Looking around for the time, she came upon a grandfather clock that her sister Anna, used to stare at for hours at a time during Elsa's 'confinement'. Glancing at the two arms on the face, the time read 7:48pm. Sighing, she started back in the direction of the council room, when all of a sudden Anna bolted around the corner almost knocking Elsa over.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down. What's the rush?"

Out of breath, Anna managed to speak between her gasping for air "There…you are, I…w…I was searching… the whole castle trying …to find you…before you…went…to your meeting."

"Whew," Anna putting her hands on her hips. "I'm glad I finally got that out."

Rarely did Elsa see her sister this out of breath, and when she did, she enjoyed these moments where they both had the same level of energy, even if they were short-lived. But still pondering on why her sister was sprinting around the castle looking for her, she asked. "So, what is it you wanted to ask me about?"

"Well I wasn't really going to ask anything, it was more on the lines of talking about how your day went with Roman, since you spent like the whole day with him."

"I didn't spend even close to the whole day with him, remember, because I was shopping with you until 4pm."

"Okay fine. You didn't spend the _whole _day with him, but you did spend more than 2 hours showing him everything around town." Anna stated.

"So," Elsa said, getting nervous, "Is giving new people a general tour of Arendelle really that bad?"

"No, but that's the thing, you don't give new people general tours of the town. Roman is the first person you have ever given the general tour of Arendelle to."

Looking away, Elsa knew that she would eventually get this conversation from Anna, after she saw her and Roman so close to each other on the park bench earlier that afternoon she chose to give in to her sister's questions and answer them.

"So did you find out where he staying?" winking mischievously.

Ignoring the teasing looks from her sister, Elsa hesitantly responded, "Yeah about that. Well, I sort of invited him to stay in one of the rooms in the East wing for the time being."

"You invited him to stay at the castle!" Anna blurted out, eyes wide with shock.

Internally face-palming herself and fearing that her Anna would be mad, Elsa quickly tried to fix her words to make it sound better. "But it's only for a short time, that is until he finds a place to stay." She said reassuredly.

Her expression going from surprise to almost bursting joy, Anna leaning over and tightly hugging her sister "Oh Elsa, that's wonderful!"

Breaking the hug, Elsa said, "Wait what?" obviously confused by her sister's unexpected reaction. "You mean you're not mad."

Anna put her hand on Elsa. "Of course not, although, next time let me know when you make decisions like these. Alright?"

"Okay, and Anna?"

"Yeah?"

"I might also have already invited him to dinner tonight."

"Ha! I knew it!" Anna exclaimed, fist-pumping the air.

"Knew what?"

"That you like Roman."

"I do, as a friend of course." She said.

"Uh-huh, well if I'm not mistaken, I think you might more than just a friend." making air quotations with her fingers on the word 'friend'.

"I do not." Elsa said, as turned away pouting, redness growing on her cheeks.

"I will believe you when you can say that without blushing." Anna said teasingly, crossing her arms.

"_Curse this pale skin." _Elsa thought.

"You may not admit to liking him yet, but one day you will. And you never know, he might like you back. You probably don't think so but you will. Just wait, you'll see." Anna smiled affectionately patting her sister on the back. "Now, you should probably get to your meeting. We wouldn't want you to be late for dinner, now would we?" eyes glinting playfully.

Embarrassed, Elsa gently shoved her sister. "Agreed. Now if you would excuse me, I have a council to meet. I'll see you at supper."

"Alright. See ya' later." Anna said waving goodbye as she happily skipped back down the hallway.

After watching her sister leave, Elsa once again began heading over to meet with the council, but this time with no distractions.

* * *

After hopping out of the tub and drying off, it was at that moment you realize that you have no proper clothes to wear. Although you do have your U.S. army uniform, it was dirty and wasn't meant to be worn feasting with a royal family. Still trying to figure out what you were going to do, you then hear a knocking at your bedroom door. You quickly dressed a towel around you and walked out the bathroom and over to the door.

Upon opening it, you see Kai standing there. His face turning red as he looked down at the towel around your waist, then looking back up. "My apologies Master Roman, I hate to disturb you but her majesty sent me to inform you that dinner will be ready in 30 minutes."

"Thank you."

Nodding his head, he turned and started to walk away.

"Oh and Kai?" you asked.

"Yes, master Roman."

"I was sort of wondering if you could me something to wear, since I don't really have anything myself that would be appropriate for tonight."

"I'll see what I can do." Smiling he walked back down the hallway.

You entered back into your bedroom and closed the door behind you.

5 minutes later Kai came back knocking on the door. You open the door once again, seeing the head servant holding some sort of package. "Here is one that the queen thought would fit you." He said walking in your bedroom and setting the box on the bed and then giving you permission to open it.

You take off the cover and lift the contents out onto the bed: It was a dark blue coat with swirly white designs on the sleeves and over it was a lighter blue sash, while underneath the jacket was a light gray undershirt. There also were trousers that were also that same light gray color and a fine pair of black leather shoes.

"Wow, it's just…wow. This is quite the suit. Where did you get this?" looking at it in awe.

"It was one of the late king's more classy outfits, that he wore before he and the queen… passed away." he said sadly, eyes looking distant.

"What happened?" you asked politely.

"Well about 4 years ago, their majesties were invited to a wedding in Corona. But during their trip, there was supposedly a deadly storm that swallowed the ship…and they haven't been seen since."

"Sorry for asking."

"No, it's quite alright. It just brings back unwanted memories, that's all." He said, eyes slightly watery, before once again regaining his composure.

"So wouldn't the queen be a bit unhappy at me wearing her one of her father's suits?" you asked.

"She was, a bit hesitant. But she said you probably would look good in it, so she decided to give it to you."

Honored but slightly puzzled on why Elsa would let you wear such a grand outfit that was worn by her own father. You'd think it would make her and her family too emotional. "I'm flattered. I will have to thank her personally when I see her at supper."

"As you wish, but you should get ready as supper is in less than 20 minutes in the dining room."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Oh and by the way, where exactly is the dining room?"

Kai chuckled. "It's in one of the major hallways by the ballroom, in the west wing. It's the largest door on the left, you can't miss it."

"Alright, thanks Kai."

"You're quite welcome, master Roman." Bowing and he walked out the door.

* * *

Down at the dining room, Elsa, Kristoff, Anna, and Olaf were all sitting down getting ready for the feast.

"So how was your meeting, Elsa?" Olaf asked.

"It was boring as usual." Elsa said bluntly.

"What was it about this time?" asked Anna.

"It was mainly just arrangements for Weaslton, when they come in 2-3 weeks."

Just the sound of Weaslton made Anna's blood boil. "I still don't understand why you accepted their request on coming over here to discuss a treaty. I mean, they tried to kill you Elsa! And now you're bringing them back so maybe they can attempt to do it again! You never know."

Seeing her sister on the verge of crying, she quickly apologized. "I'm sorry Elsa. I just don't see any good coming from this." She then sunk back in her seat feeling extremely guilty.

Elsa finally spoke. "What if they decide to go to war with Arendelle? What are we going to do then? Even though it's sometimes pronounced weasel-town, their army and navy are one of the strongest in the world. We can't afford to have that, Anna. That's the reason I accepted their request." A few tears rolling down her cheeks.

After saying that, Elsa felt wood fingers being put on her shoulders, and a friendly voice, "It's going to be alright Elsa, even if they do declare war with us, we will be right beside you the whole way." Looking over she saw Olaf with a warming smile on his face. Creating Olaf was one of the best things she could have ever done, he was joyful and happy part of her that she didn't think could ever live without.

"Thanks Olaf," her mood lightening, she sighed. "Would you like a hug?" she asked, once again smiling she stretched out her arms.

"Why of course, and if you ever need one, just ask me." He said embracing her hug.

Elsa chuckled. "Alright, I will." Looking over at Anna still feeling guilty from her earlier outburst, Elsa gestured her over. "Come here Anna." so Anna got up out of her seat and joined the hug.

She then glanced at Kristoff, who had an innocent expression on his face. "You too, Kristoff." And he did the same.

Finishing the group hug, Kai came through the door, "Dinner will be in shortly, your majesty."

"Thank you Kai, that will be all." Elsa replied. He bowed and walked back out of the room.

With the general mood lifted, Anna spoke up, "So where is Roman? Isn't he supposed to be coming?"

Temporarily forgetting about him because of their previous 'episode', Elsa was now starting to get worried that he got lost in the castle or something. "Umm, yeah he was. I hope he didn't take a wrong turn somewhere."

"Yes, that would be terrible, wouldn't it?" Anna said sarcastically.

Playfully glaring at her sister, Elsa then heard a faint voice in the hallway, before a knock at the door. "Excuse me, but is this the dining room? Kai said it was the largest door on the left, but there happens to be many large doors around here."

Since nobody decided to answer, you then were getting discouraged since that this was the 3rd failed door since walking by the throne room, "Is anybody in there? Hello? .great. I've been talking to a wooden door for the last 2 minutes. Man, I must be losing my mind."

Upon hearing this Anna and Elsa couldn't help themselves from bursting out laughing. As they did, the door swung open revealing Roman in the royal blue suit that Elsa gave him earlier. Almost immediately, Anna stopped laughing once she noticed what Roman was wearing.

"Is that…" she trailed off.

"Father's? Yes, it is, in fact, one of his old formal outfits that he sometimes wore when we were little. Is it okay if Roman wears it?" Elsa confirmed.

"What? Oh yeah, yeah sure, he can wear it." Anna said, snapping out of her daze.

Not wanting to make anybody uncomfortable, you quickly responded, "I don't have to wear this. I can go and change into something else, if it disturbs you too much."

"No, no, no it's fine really." Anna said reassuredly.

"Alright, then where should I sit?" you say looking at Anna and Elsa.

Changing from her previously gloomy mood, Anna rushed over and grabbed your arm leading you over to a seat right next to Elsa on her left side. "You can sit right here by Elsa, to keep her company."

"Oh, okay, I guess." you said, as she pushed your seat in.

You then hear an unfamiliar voice coming from the other side of the table, "Oh hi there, I haven't really seen you before, so I'm guessing you're the Roman guy. I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." Glancing around the table, your eyes stop on a figure running over to where you were sitting. And if you were seeing right, was an actual alive and talking…snowman. _"Man, I really must have lost a lot of blood earlier, because I think I'm totally going absolutely nuts ."_ You thought.

"Umm…am I the only one that is seeing the talking snowman over there?" pointing at the supposed snowman named 'Olaf'.

"Why of course not. We all see him." Answered Anna, sitting back down in her chair.

"So you mean he's real?"

Reaching your chair, the snowman then chuckled. "Of course I'm real, silly. Now since I've never hugged you before, so how 'bout a nice warm hug?" he said extending his arms to you.

You hesitated, "Well…aright." Pushing back from the table, you leaned down and accepted the hug from this 'Olaf'." The snowman, now satisfied, walked back around the table to go sit down again.

"Well, I hugged an actual living snowman." Still looking at Olaf as he sat down. "I guess I have to cross that off my bucket list." You said sarcastically.

Elsa laughed, "Well, I created Olaf when I built my ice castle a year and a half ago, and he is been this energetic and cheerful since."

"Ice castle?"

"Yes. You know about my 'gifts', right?" she questioned.

Still confused, you just shook your head.

"Well, you see, I have the ability to create and control snow and ice, and have ever since I was born." Explained Elsa.

"Really? Wow, that's awesome" you said in a child-like wonder.

"Thank you. Though some people don't think so. They call me 'witch' or 'sorceress', which I guess they do out of fear or doubt."

At that moment, Kai and multiple other servants came in with the food covered by platters of silver. One by one, the servants set down their platters in different sections of the table before taking off the lids, that revealed the many scrumptious looking main courses of food. The aroma in the air was nothing short of mouth watering, and even Elsa was getting noticeably eager to start the feast.

Once the servants finished arranging the trays of food, and left from room, Elsa looked at everybody and smiled. "Well, let's begin shall we?"

Before Elsa even finishes speaking, Anna grabbed the nearest dish and scooped a fair-sized portion onto her plate.

Following her lead everybody started politely asking and sending the trays around the table. As you scoop two servings of the fresh vegetable salad on your plate, you hear the living snowman's voice. "Hey Kristoff, can you get the salt and pepper for me? I can't really reach it." Olaf said looking down at his wooden stick arms.

"Here you go." Kristoff said handing him the salt and pepper.

"Thanks."

The next hour was spent eating the exceptionally flavorful lamb chops, and telling stories on each others past experiences. You were just finishing telling one of your more humorous stories, when Elsa stopped you because she looked like she was going to pass out from laughter along with everybody else.

After calming herself down, she then was finally able to speak. "Well, thank your sharing a few of your tales, they were quite…entertaining," she wiped her eyes, "But I don't think my heart can take much more of this." chuckling again.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Thank you for dinner, it was delicious."

"You're very welcome."

Anna then cut in, "Well thanks for having dinner with us Roman. I really enjoyed your company, and I'm pretty sure Elsa did also." winking at her sister.

"Oh and for saving my sister's life. I would stay here all night thanking you, but I just remembered that Kristoff and I have to get some sleep to get ready for our big day tomorrow, right Kristoff?" turning to look at him.

"What? I don't remember we ha…Oww," she kicked him under the table. "Oh you're right, it is getting late and man, I'm tired." He said getting up from the table, trying to act instantly exhausted.

"Alright, we'll leave you two alone for a little while. See you guys later." Anna said waving as she walked out the door dragging Kristoff behind her

"See ya later roman." He said being pulled out by Anna.

"Umm…bye." You awkwardly say, as Kristoff was already gone.

"Umm… Roman?" Elsa asked.

Looking back at her you reply, "Yes?"

"Well, since it's not my bedtime yet, would you like to take a walk with me?" she said anxiously, rising up from her chair.

"Sure," you say, also getting up from the table. "Lead the way."

* * *

Elsa led you down a few hallways, then through the throne room before heading out into the gardens. And even though you went on a trip to Disneyworld, and saw the annual flower and garden festival, you were still nothing short of amazed by the castle's garden in front of you.

"Its beautiful, Elsa." You say looking all around at the different shades of red, blue, purple, green, white and other colors of the flowers.

"Thank you, I like it too. You see, when I was little, my father used to sometimes take me out here after dinner. He would tell me stories about the brave and rebellious young man he used to be. He would tell me some of the things he had to do, what things he had to learn growing up to be a ruler. And even though I had classes to learn how to be a queen, his tips and secrets that he would tell me out here in the gardens, were always a lot easier to understand." Elsa sat down on one of the benches near a fountain, and you did the same.

She went on to tell about Anna's birth, and then the 'incident' that separated them for 13 years.

"Wow. 13 years is a long time to spend in a room." You say.

"It was."

"So, could you umm…show me your powers?" you sheepishly asked.

She nodded her head, and raised her hand. Doing so, a realistic-looking light blue sparrow made of ice crystals formed and jumped from her hand. It soared straight up before coming back down and started to hover around in front of the two of you. It then chirped in the closest to life-like tone that it could, before shooting back up and disappearing into thin air.

You turned to look at the sparrow's creator, still in slight disbelief. "Wow, Elsa, that was simply amazing."

She blushed, "Thank you."

You look back up in the sky where the bird last disappeared. "So, that's the reason your parents locked you up for your whole childhood? It seems like such a wonderful gift."

She shrugged. "They saw it as a danger to other people, all of Arendelle, and most importantly, to Anna. But my parents did let me roam around the east wing only sometimes. Even though it was rare, they still had to check if Anna was completely asleep before I could even open my door."

"Geez, your parents took every precaution to keep you away from your own sister, didn't they?'

"You're right, they did. But that didn't stop me from loving them, because when I was locked up in the room, they were the ones that always came to listen to me, hug me, and tell me that things were going to be alright. They loved me at times that I didn't love myself." She said getting emotional.

"And then one day, I couldn't handle seeing them possibly getting hurt from my powers, so I never let them touch me again." Elsa looked down at her hands.

"When did that happen?" you asked politely.

"Well, I was 12 years old, at the time. Then after that, my parent's frequent visits became less frequent and soon, they were only coming to talk with me every 2-3 weeks all the way up until I turned 18." Tears now rolling down her cheeks. "It was a couple of months after my 18th birthday, when my parents were invited to a wedding in a kingdom called Corona."

"_Ha, there's a beer named 'Corona."_ You thought, even though it wasn't a time for jokes.

Elsa continued, "So when the day finally arrived when they had to leave, I was secretly let out to go see off my parents at the staircase by the throne room. I walked down the stairs to see my parents for what would later be the last time." She looked up at you with red, watery eyes. "And do you know what I said to them?" she asked, getting slightly aggravated.

You shook your head.

"I said: 'do you really have to go'…that's it. There wasn't a single goodbye, farewell, or I love you, it was just 'do you really have to go', were the last words I spoke to my parents and now they're gone forever." She looked back down at her hands.

Feeling a bit bold, you put your hand on Elsa's shoulder; she flinched, but soon after, she relaxed under your touch. "They're not gone, Elsa. They will always be right here with you," pointing to her heart. "I myself know what it feels like to lose your parents, and your right, it hurts, it hurts a lot." You say, feeling every bit of pain that Elsa was feeling.

She looked back up at you, "You do?"

You nod, "Yes, you and me are alike in many ways regarding our childhood. You were raised separated from everyone, even your own sister. And you turned out alright, which is a very strong person, in my book. And as for me, I…" you sighed. "I sadly had drunkards as parents, who acted like I was a mistake and that unfortunately, abused me every time I came home from school."

Elsa put her hand on yours. Time seemed to slow down, accentuating the feeling of her soft skin on your hand, it was at the same time: wonderful and addictive.

Elsa also felt the same wonderful feeling, though she tried to shake it off and listen to Roman's story, since he took the time and listened to hers.

"Anyway, I always dreaded coming home. The pain, loneliness, and the feeling of being unwanted just about got to be too much for me, and when I was 13 years old, I didn't feel like I should live anymore. I just felt like a wasted space in the world." You paused as your childhood memories came flooding back. "But, fortunately I made it through all the tough times, and realized something. I now realize that being beaten continually every night, strengthened me up both physically and mentally. It helped me to be the better person that I am today, it opened my eyes that I needed to serve my nation to the best that I can, and protect all the children like me, in my country from being abused by other nations if they were to overtake us." You looked into Elsa's eyes. "And that's why you saw me wearing that unfamiliar uniform earlier today. That was a symbol of the U.S. army and being a protector of United States of America."

Elsa smiled, "Well, I guess you also turned out alright."

"Well, Thank you."

Breaking her hand away from the top of your hand, Elsa got up from the bench and turned to look back down at you. "Thank you for sharing your wonderful story; I'm honored that you would bless me with such a personal story like that."

"Of course, and thank you for you sharing yours."

She nodded in acknowledgment, then she sighed. "Well, I'm afraid I have to retire to my quarters now.

"That's alright. We can always talk more tomorrow." You smile, also getting up from the bench. "May I have the honor of escorting her majesty up to her bedroom?" holding out your elbow.

She lightly hit your shoulder, before taking your arm. "You may have the honor. Though, you might need some of her 'majesty's assistance' on where to go. So we don't get lost." Elsa smiled at you mischievously.

Though your face was starting to get red, you laughed. "Yeah, you're probably right."

You then started to walk her up to her room, or more like her leading the way, since she knew the castle by heart and you only just got there, that afternoon.

* * *

During the walk, Elsa realized that she was actually touching a man and not being affected, which she is something she had never done since she was 12 years old. And in that moment, she would be surprised if she could find a care in the world, and with that she continued walking.

Once making it up the stairs and turning left at the hallway where you are staying, the reality that your day with Elsa is sadly over, crashes into you like a tidal wave. _"I wish this day would never end, but I guess we always have tomorrow." _You thought.

Elsa broke the silence, as she stopped at your door, "Here we are."

You grab the door handle, twist the knob, push open the door, and walk into your bedroom before turning around. "Thanks for everything you have done for me today. I appreciate and enjoyed all of it, and I hope we can do this again some other time."

"Of course, and I myself also enjoyed this very...eventful day." Elsa smiled.

"That it was. Very true." You reply.

"Anyway since you're probably tired from today I'm going to let you rest now"

"Alright, Good night, Elsa." you say, closing the door.

"Good night. Roman" she said, walking past the remaining 4 doors and over to her room.

She thought about Roman and how she felt a strange, but strong connection to this man that she met just earlier that day. There was just a warm and friendly peace about him that she surprisingly loved and somewhat craved. And why that he would share something that personal with her, she didn't know, nor did she care.

And with that, she entered her bedroom and closed the door.

* * *

**Thanks for reading chapter 3. I hope enjoyed it. **

**I want to be a good, active author that responds to my readers, so I encourage you to ask any questions about the story, or request anything you would possibly want to see later and I will see what I can do.**

**Anyway, thanks again for reading and I would appreciate if you would please review this story or comment on any rookie mistakes that I might have made. **

**See you next chapter! **

**~Rowboat1001~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again everyone,**

**I'm back with chapter 4 of A Frozen Past: Warfare.**

**As you will notice, this chapter isn't as long as the previous two. The quality might also be a bit down, as because I stayed up till 2:30 in the morning writing this. I don't know, it might actually be okay.**

**I dearly hope that it did, in fact, turn out fairly good and that you will enjoy this chapter to its fullest extant. **

**So, with that, I am going to stop talking, so you guys can read: chapter 4. Enjoy!**

* * *

As your dream faded, you are aware of a dull glow on the inside your closed eyelids. It was such a warm radiance, that almost encouraged you to let sleep welcome you back. But remembering, that if you got up, you would have the chance to see Elsa again. Opening your eyes, you were met with a bright light shining down on your now awake form, from the large window.

Glancing around the room, you saw your HK416 and the rest of your belongings in the far corner of the room. For the most part, everything looked the same as when you went to sleep the night before, except for one thing. On top of one of the dressers in your room, was a single stack of clothing. You exhale heavily, wipe away the remnants of sleep, then readied yourself for the day ahead, and threw aside the covers. You then get up to walk over to the dresser.

Reaching the pile of clothing, you notice a note sitting right next to it. The note read:

"_Dear Roman,_

_I brought you something to wear today, and I sent a servant to go and wash your uniform. As you will notice, it is only one set of garments. You will have to go into town with Anna and Kristoff to shop for more clothing. Once you are ready, you may go down to the courtyard; as they will be waiting for you. After shopping for enough attire to hopefully last you a few weeks, and if you are looking for work, you may go see Captain Erik Branvold of Arendelle's royal guard. You should be able to find him in his office if he isn't out training the troops, and Anna will show you the way over there. I am terribly sorry that I cannot be with you today, as there was an unexpected meeting with the council that will take all day. I also probably won't be able to make it to supper tonight. As I said before, I am extremely sorry. I hope you find your day with Anna and them enjoyable._

_Best wishes, Elsa."_

"Great. Just, great." You say disappointed that you weren't going to see Elsa at all today. Sighing, you grab the outfit from atop the dresser and walk over to the bathroom.

As you finish putting on the much more casual uniform compared to the one you wore yesterday, you walk over to the vanity next to the large soaking tub by the far wall. Looking at yourself in the mirror, you remember all the nights during your youth, when you were abused. You remember looking at yourself every night in the mirror; you would take off your shirt and count up all of your bruises on your body and see if your parents broke anything. The ones on your ribs always hurt the worst, especially when you took off your shirt every night to examine yourself.

Even though you had been through tremendously rough and painful times, you always told yourself the future is going to get better, and that there is always a light at the end of the dark tunnel, even if that's a bit cliché. And maybe, where you are right now, is actually the light at the end of the long, dark tunnel.

With that in mind, you inspect your appearance, walk way from the vanity and out the door, and get ready to spend a whole day shopping with Anna and Kristoff; and sadly, without Elsa.

* * *

Down in the courtyard Kristoff, Anna, and Olaf were laying down on a patch of grass under a large oak tree that was near the fountain.

"Do I really have to go shopping with you guys? I most likely won't be any help and I'll probably just get in the way." Kristoff asked, dreading what the day will hold.

"Of course you have to." Anna sat up and leaned against the tree, "What would you be doing if didn't?" she asked.

"I don't know really, but almost anything at this point, would be better than this."

"Oh come on, it might be fun, you never know. And besides, would you really want me walking around with another man for a whole day, without your supervision?" Her eyes glinting mischievously.

Kristoff turned red. "What, no! That's not hap…I mean, you would be fine, because I believe that Roman is a pretty honest guy and I don't believe he's really in to you, that much." He sat up beside Anna. "Truthfully, I think he's actually starting to get more into your sister, the longer he is here."

"I think you're right. But that isn't really a bad thing, I think she deserves an honest, loving man who will respect who she is as a person, not as a queen with ice powers. And I dearly hope that Roman can be that person. I also think that Elsa might like him back a little bit, even if she doesn't know, or accept it herself yet."

Kristoff nodded, "Hey, speaking of Roman, where is he anyway? Didn't Elsa say she expected him to be out here already?"

"She did," Anna looked back up at the castle, "But we also have to keep in mind that he saved Elsa's life yesterday and was injured in the process. So he might have been extremely tired and slept in a bit, and I wouldn't blame him, because I would probably have done the same thing."

"You definitely would've, that's for sure."

Anna light hit his shoulder, then leaned over and gave him a hug, "I love you, Kristoff."

He smiled affectionately, "I love you too."

Hearing this, Olaf looked over and saw that he was missing out on the warm hug. "Hey, what about me?" he said, getting up and walking over to the two of them.

Kristoff replied warmly, "Come here, Olaf, you're welcome to join." so Olaf did just that.

After the group finished the hug, a figure appeared walking over from the castle gates, it was Roman.

You walked up to the tree they were sitting under, "Hey guys, how's it going?"

"We're doing well. How about you?" Anna answered.

You kneeled down beside Kristoff. "Same." You also then noticed Olaf sitting on the side of the tree, "So wait, Olaf is coming too?"

"Of course he is, why wouldn't he be able to come?" asked Anna.

You then look back at the Olaf, "I don't have an objection for him coming, it's just that, won't the townspeople freak out at the sight of a living snowman, in the middle of summer?"

"Not at all. The people have grown accustomed to having Olaf around. I mean, it's not going to be weird or anything, if you also have a queen that has ice powers."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Kristoff added, "Even if he does come, I promise you that he won't be any trouble for us. He will most likely go off and chase butterflies or something."

You then hear Olaf's goofy voice, "Yeeaahhh. They're so soft and cuddly, but very difficult to catch. Wouldn't you agree?" he looked at you.

"Umm…yeah, sure." You say innocently.

Anna stood up, "Well, we don't want to stay sitting under a tree all day, now do we?"

Kristoff unsurprisingly agreed to stay under the tree, but he didn't verbalize it. He kept in mind that Anna had her mind set on him going shopping with them, and she wasn't going to budge."

"I guess not." You say getting up from your previous kneeling position.

Sighing, Kristoff unwillingly did the same.

Anna quickly clapped her hands, "Yay! So what are we waiting for? Let's go shopping." She said, a bit more enthusiastically than what was needed.

So with that, the four of you walked into town.

* * *

Reaching the marketplace, you were met the scent of recently caught fish, newly made bread, and freshly picked vegetables. Merchants were selling and advertising their usual, and children were running around playing with their imaginary friends. Some of the royal guards were helping out repairing a pair of taverns on the opposite side of the street, while a group of mothers were having mini-worship in an alley, beside an inn.

Few people started to notice the princess and rushed up to meet her. Many just stopped to say 'hello', and some had a couple of short conversations with her. Some people stopped to talk to Kristoff about ice deliveries, and some to Olaf to see how he was doing. But most of the people who interacted or just glanced at the royalty noticed a stranger walking so casually alongside them, which was you. Multiple townsfolk saw you as a threat and glared at you, defensive of Anna and Kristoff. You just ignored the unpleasant looks you were getting, and continued walking down the street.

Anna lead you guys down the street, before turning right into a tent-like shop, that carried many different styles of clothing.

The older man at the counter instantly spoke up as he saw Anna, "Princess Anna!" he came around the counter with a giant grin plastered across his aged face. "Nice to see you again, how may I be of service?"

"I was just going to see if you had various casual outfits around, that Roman here, can wear."

He looked at you. You observed that his smile faded a bit, even if it was barely noticeable. "How do you Mr. Roman…?"

"Triveck, Roman Triveck." you corrected the salesclerk with a friendly smile.

"Very well," he turned back to Anna. "I will try to find a few outfits for Mr. Roman. You may stay here while I look in the back, or you may go elsewhere and comeback in 15 minutes, and I will hopefully have a couple of garments that he could try on."

"Alright, we will come back in 15 minutes. Thank you." She spun around and exited the shop, with you, Kristoff, and Olaf trailing behind.

Anna walked a few feet away from the entrance and turned around to face the three of you, "So what do guys want to do for until we have to go back in for Roman to try on clothing?" she asked.

Kristoff thought about it for a minute, before coming up with a suggestion, "How 'bout we go over to 'Dagmar's pastries' and get an appetizing snack."

Anna's eyes grew, "That is actually, for once, a great idea, Kris."

He very much disliked people calling him other than 'Kristoff', but since it was Anna, he chose let it go. "Thanks, I have my moments." He said sarcastically.

So you guys headed down the street and stopped in front of a humble pastry store, which Anna who was leading practically the whole way, rushed inside.

"Dagmar!" she exclaimed in a joyful tone.

"Ahh, your majesty! How is my favorite princess?" he asked, also having a giant grin on his face like the clothing clerk from earlier, but his actually seemed genuine. "What would you like to treat yourself and your friends here today?"

"Umm…" she gazed in the displays for anything that looked appetizing, which was everything they had out. "Gee, it's hard to decide. Hmm…" she looked back up and the kindly old fellow, "Ahh, what the heck. I will have my usual, and for my friends here, would you please treat them to two of Arendelle's finest strawberry turnovers?"

"Why of course, your majesty." He said, bowing then going into a back room, and coming back out with the tray that held the three treats. "Here you are, princess." Handing the tray to Anna.

"Thank you very much." She grabbed her chocolate croissant and bit off a large mouthful, before pausing, and holding the tray of your desserts, up for you and Kristoff to eat.

She then quickly swallowed and turned back to Dagmar. "Oh, and umm, how much will that be?"

"Nothing at all. Your treats are on me." He said proudly.

"Oh Dagmar, you're too kind. But really, whatever it costs, you may tell me and I will pay it off as soon as I get back to the castle."

He started again, "Its alright, I will gi…" Anna cut him off.

"I insist." Holding her hand up.

"Very well," he said defeated. "Hold on a minute." He went back around the counter and bent over to reach for something underneath.

He came back holding a pricing sheet, and read off to Anna the fee of the pastries. After finishing with Anna, he went back around and set the sheet down again.

"Thank you Dagmar, your wonderful service is greatly appreciated." Anna stated.

"You are very welcome. There isn't a thing I wouldn't do for my princess."

Anna smiled in acknowledgment. "We will be seeing you around again sometime soon, I hope."

"I will be waiting." He said.

You all went outside to the outdoor tables to finish your desserts, before heading up to the clothing store again. Reaching the entrance you enter in first. You see the man impatiently waiting at the counter.

"Hi, we're back." You waved to the old man.

"Yes, I can see that." He replied in a slightly annoyed manner. You were confused by why he didn't really seem to like you that much.

"_I guess these people still don't like strangers being so close to their leaders."_ You thought.

His mood instantly changed as Anna and Kristoff walked in. "Ahh, there you are. I have found a few casual outfits for Mr. Roman here, that might fit him."

"Great." Said Anna.

The clerk walked over to a bench on the side wall in between two large oak wardrobes. He gestured to me to come over there. "Here, go in the back room and try these on first." He held up three sets of informal attire for you to change into.

So, you went to change in the small back room, where there was a beaten up old bench up against the wall and a grimy mirror next to it. You spent the rest the afternoon coming in and out, trying on new outfits. After shopping for you, Anna remembered that Kristoff needed a suit to wear for the upcoming ball still a week or two away. After much complaining, they agreed that if he shopped and found a suit, Anna would let him go up and see his troll family as a mini-vacation for a couple of days.

Once Kristoff picked out a suit, and you were all heading back to the castle, you remembered Elsa's note. "Hey, Anna?" you asked.

She turned to you. "Yes?"

"Weren't you supposed to take me over to the captain of the royal guard's office or something like that, after we were done shopping?"

"What?" she looked at you puzzled. "Oh yeah, I remember now. Silly me, yes, I will take you over there, follow me." So you turned left onto a different street and followed Anna as she led you in the direction of the barracks.

* * *

Meanwhile...up in the castle's council room, Elsa and her committee were having an argument over the safety precautions of Weaslton's upcoming visit.

"Your majesty, don't you think having 5 guards at each Weaslton ship, is a little much?" asked Morten, an older advisor, who has been on the royal council for over 40 years.

Turns out that earlier this morning, Elsa didn't wake up as the most joyful person in the world, and so sitting in a stuffy room all day with an assembly of equally grumpy men, did nothing to help her mood.

"Not at all, you must remember the last time they were here, they tried to take my life. So I believe am taking every precaution and keeping Arendelle safe." Elsa sternly said, getting a bit impatient.

Everybody was quiet, before one of her youngest and probably the most aggravating advisor, Jorgen, spoke up. "So how is letting a total stranger run loose with your sister and the official ice master unsupervised, and possibly have the chance to maybe have a little 'accident' somewhere in a back alley downtown, helping keeping Arendelle safe?"

She glowered at the young man. "Do not speak out of turn, on subjects you barely know anything about. And that total stranger that you speak of, willingly saved my life and would probably do the same thing for my sister. Now, I would advise you to not question my decision making or judgment of character."

Though intimidated by Elsa's piercing glares, he didn't outwardly show it, continuing. "And if I'm not mistaken, you have taken a little liking to?"

Elsa outraged by the young advisor, she slammed her hands down on the table and stood up from her seat. "That is quite enough! I highly suggest you bite your tongue, this instant."

Jorgen jumped, then rose from his seat, like Elsa did. "Your majesty, think about it. This man, 'Roman' as you call him…"

Elsa cut in defensively. "Because that is his name. You know, Jorgen, you sure have a lot of nerve talking about a man behind his back that you haven't even met. And then act like he isn't even a real person. What would you do if you were in Roman's place? What if other people though of you as something as simple as dirt? Huh, how would that make you feel?"

"Oh I would probably just ignore the feeling." He replied.

"I very highly doubt that."

"That's not the point. The point is that he is seen as a threat all around Arendelle, why we don't even know where he came from."

"America."

"What? He looked at her, puzzled.

"He said he was from the kingdom of the 'United states of America'. He told me how that he was abused during his childhood, and that he still enrolled to protect his people. Now, I think whoever can tell that kind of story, who can come from that much hardship, and still come out a better person, should be deemed a very trustable person."

"That is true and I completely agree, but have you ever heard of this "United States of America?"

"Umm…no, not really."

"That's my point. Maybe he lied to you about his story, and he is just acting as a nice person and in truth, he is a paid assassin in disguise. You see, Queen Elsa, he is either just plain stupid, or, he is extremely cunning. Either way, until he does something to prove us wrong, he is presently seen as a danger to you, your sister, and the rest of Arendelle."

She thought about his words. They did, in fact, sound very believable.

"_Could Jorgen be right? Could Roman be a professionally trained killer? And if he was, would that mean that Anna is in danger?"_ She wondered.

Though even all of this could be a possibility, she thought back to yesterday, and how Roman put himself in harm's way to save her life. And how he was gladly willing to listen to Elsa's entire story, without being disrespectful at the slightest. She remembered the honest and genuine look in his eyes when he explained his painful past. _"No, he is not an assassin, I just know it."_ She thought.

She then looked up at Jorgen. "Tell me, what more does he has to do to earn your trust? He already saved the queen of Arendelle's life, and was injured in the process. What more can you want from a man? She asked irritated.

"Well…I'm not really sure, but…"

Elsa cut him off once again. "Then that's it. He will not have to prove himself than he already has, he will be treated with respect around here, and will be trusted by everyone, from now on. Understood?

"Yes, but your Maje…"

"Period! There will be no more talk of this." she barked.

Jorgen sighed in defeat, "Yes, your majesty."

"Thank you. Now since it is getting late, this meeting now is dismissed. Good night everyone." Elsa got up from her seat, exited the council room, and walked down the hall that led to her bedroom. She was utterly exhausted, and eager to just jump into her bed and instantly fall asleep.

* * *

Anna had shown you the way to Captain Branvold's office, before leaving with Kristoff and Olaf back to the castle. You talked with him for roughly an hour, about joining Arendelle's royal guard. You then told him, about your military background, when you were enrolled and commissioned in the U.S. army. He was impressed, so he let you join the guard. He had you sign a couple of papers before it was official, and you were expected to be by the barracks at 6am tomorrow morning. After finishing your talk with the captain, you say your goodbyes, and exit his quarters.

Once you get outside, you realize that during your conversation with the captain, the skies had gotten a whole deal darker and the sun was almost setting over the horizon. The sight was beautiful, you just wished you had another person to share it with.

Your mind drifts over to Elsa. You wonder what she had been talking about in a hot unventilated council room, for the whole day. Guessing she probably had a rough time with all those grouchy men, you suddenly felt the strange urge to help her out, to give her a gift , but not knowing what to get her. You look at the sunset, trying to think of something to do, and an idea pops into your head.

"I've got it." You say, spinning around and sprinting down back into town. You hoped, oh so dearly hoped, that it was still open.

* * *

**Hmm…I wonder what Roman thought of?**

**We will have to see in the next chapter, Of course.**

**I also tried to grasp a little bit of Elsa's angry and aggravated side. It's not that much, but it's definitely still there.**

**This chapter didn't involve as much Roman and Elsa together, and truthfully, I originally planned for Elsa not to be in this chapter at all. But I changed my mind in the end, and hopefully it turned out okay.**

**So that's it for now, I hope you liked this chapter. And if you did, please leave a review of what you thought about this chapter.**

**Bye now.**

**-Rowboat1001-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone!**

**I'm back with another chapter of ****A Frozen Past: Warfare.**

**This one I uploaded way earlier than I was going to, but that's ok. Because then you guys are able to read it sooner. :)**

**I also made sure to make it longer than chapter 4, so as you will see, it is going to be fairly lengthy. **

**This isn't going to be a very long author's note, because you probably want to get reading.**

**So, I hope you enjoy chapter 5!**

* * *

You raced through the streets, trying to remember the way you came with Anna. Seeing the clothing store, you stopped and confirmed that it was the same one from earlier; and that you did, in fact, comeback the right way after all.

You breathe a sigh of relief, before taking off again down the rest of the street. As you reach the humble shop of 'Dagmar's pastries', you see the older, short man named Dagmar, was closing up for the night.

"Dagmar!" you shout, still 40 yards away from the man.

He turned around, and when he noticed you running down the street, he stood there confused.

You looked familiar, but Dagmar could place his finger on you. He watched as you got about 15 yards away, before it clicked inside his head, on who you were.

He threw up his hands. "Ahh, Roman. Correct?"

As you reach the man, you nodded. "Yes sir."

"Well, my young man, how can Dagmar help you out?"

You rub the back of your neck, trying to find a way to say this, "Well uh, I was just wondering if you had, umm…one chocolate croissant, that I could give to the queen, since she probably had a long day."

He laughed, "Sure, anything for my young lad."

He entered the shop, and went into the back room. He came back a minute later carrying a white box that contained the chocolate covered croissant. "Here you are." He handed you the container.

"Thank you, very much."

"Not a problem." He said lightheartedly.

You say goodbye to the kind old man, before racing up the street in the direction of the castle.

* * *

Elsa entered her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She flicked her wrists and watched as her ice heels disappeared.

She then without taking off her dress, belly-flopped onto her bed. Sighing, she sat up again, this time to scoot back, so where her head could rest on the pillow. She tried many times to fall asleep, but since she had a splitting headache, that started just a few minutes before, and that was most likely caused by the meeting; all her attempts failed.

"_Maybe, if I took a bath and cleaned up, I could get some sleep."_ She wondered.

Elsa pondered the decision for a few more seconds, and finally made up her mind. She got up out of bed and started in the direction of her bathroom, with her thumbs rubbing her temples, which was an old remedy she picked up during her childhood, that sometimes soothed her headache. Almost reaching the door, that was clear across the room from her bed, she heard a knock at the door.

"Umm, Elsa?" a familiar voice asked. "Are you in there?"

Elsa froze, she didn't want to say anything, but she had to respond in a louder voice than normal to be heard all the way across the room. "Yes." _Big mistake. _A sudden jolt of pain shot through her head. She whimpered, as she collapsed to one knee, her head throbbing with pain.

Roman must have heard her little sign of distress, as he instantly knocked on the door again. "Elsa! Are you alright?"

She didn't really know what was happening, her once miniature annoyance in her head, was now changing into an uncontrollable pain that was steadily increasing every second that went by.

Elsa was getting extremely dizzy, "Ro…Roman, please come in." she managed to choke out, before falling straight on her back, slowly losing consciousness.

You hear her words and the faint 'thump' that followed. You barged open the door, to see Elsa's form sprawled out on the floor over by the bathroom door. "Elsa!" You quickly place the croissant down on a nearby dresser and rush over to her, grabbing her head and lifting it off the floor. You see her dazed eyes looking back at you. "Elsa, what happened?" you asked.

She mouthed the words 'I don't know', before passing out in your arms.

"Someone come help, please!" you screamed, hoping that a staff person heard your cries. You look up just in time to she Gerda enter in through the door. "Your majesty, is every thing alright? I heard some commotion and…" she stared at the unconscious queen in your hands. "What in the wor…Roman, what happened?" she rushed over to the two of you.

"I don't know. I came up here from the town, with a dessert that I was going to give to Elsa, when I heard her cries for help, and then the sound of her collapsing onto the floor." You look down at the queen in your arms. "I then barged in to see her laying here on the ground, so I rushed over to see what was wrong. I then asked her 'what happened' and it seemed like she tried to say that she didn't know either."

Gerda asked, "Is she still breathing?"

"Yes, she just passed out, but I'm still worried that it could be something serious." You say, and Gerda nodded in agreement.

"Here, give her to me, and you run and get Anna and Kristoff, so they can find the royal doctor. They will know where to find him."

Taking one last glance at Elsa, you sighed, before nodding your head. "Alright. Here." You hold up Elsa for Gerda to take. Then, you jump up, running towards the door, and as you were just about to leave, you stop and turn around. "And Gerda, please take good care of her." you pleaded.

Gerda warmly replied, "I will," she pointed her hand towards the hall. "Now go."

She sat there, quite intrigued by how much he seemed to care about Elsa.

* * *

You raced over to the west wing as fast as your legs could take you, the halls passing by you in a bliss. You absentmindedly almost ran over some staff while tearing across the castle, in which at the moment, you didn't care about. The only thing that was running through your mind: was Elsa. And how you had to get Anna, so she could find the doctor.

Reaching the corridor that led to Anna and Kristoff's room, you use up the last of your energy and speed to reach their door. Upon reaching it, you loudly pound on their door, "Anna! Kristoff! Come quick, Elsa is terribly ill all of a sudden!" you shout, hoping they were in there.

You hear the covers being thrown off the bed, and dressers being heaved open then slammed shut. A few seconds later, Anna came rushing over to the door and opened it. She looked like she had quickly just thrown on the nightgown that she was presently wearing, and was blushing tremendously. Kristoff then also came into sight, also red as an apple. _"I don't even want to know what they were doing in there." _You thought.

Anna noticed your extremely pale face, "Roman? What happened now?" she asked starting to get anxious.

You took a deep breath, "Elsa has collapsed and passed out in her room, and she hasn't woken up yet."

Anna eyes widened, her mouth dropped open like a fish, and she immediately turned twice as paler as you. Then she started to get panicky, "Oh no, where is she? I need to get to her!"

You stopped her blabbering, "Anna. Listen to me." She stopped, and gave you her complete attention. "Gerda is in her bedroom with her, and she sent me to find you, since you know where the royal doctor is." You concluded.

She hesitated, "Okay. But after that, I am going straight over there. I am not doing anything else, just going right to Elsa; I need to see if she's aright."

"I assure you that she is. But you should better find the doctor first, so he can help Elsa. And for now, she is in good hands with Gerda."

She suddenly and unexpectedly turned defensive on you, "How do you know that? Huh? You have only been here for what, 2 days! And so now, you think you can walk around thinking you know everything about everybody around here. I have known these people since I was born; and I'm pretty sure that I know more than even Elsa. Even though we had been separated for most of our lives, and not having any sort of contact, she is still my one and only sister, and I will not allow her to get hurt again!"

Kristoff put his hand on her shoulder, "Anna, calm down. Even though Roman has been here for only 2 days, he has shown all of us nothing but caring and respect. Heck, he even saved Elsa's life! So, I don't think its right to judge him so poorly. He is after all, trying to help; as he probably had sprinted through the whole castle trying to get to us."

She relaxed a little, before tensing up again, "Listen Roman, I appreciate your willingness to help, and I will go get the doctor. But from now on, please don't act like you know everything around, because you don't." she then brushed past you, and took off down the hall as fast as she could, which was actually pretty fast.

You then turned to Kristoff, "What just happened? Was it something I said?"

He shrugged, then looking in the direction that the princess went. "You know, I'm not really sure myself."

* * *

Elsa was awoken by the sounds of faint voices; she opened her eyes and saw the morning light through the window, then glanced around at all the tired looking people in the room. They included Anna, Olaf, Roman, Kristoff, the royal physician, Kai and Gerda, and some other castle staff.

Seeing that she was finally conscious, Anna immediately rushed to her side, "Elsa! You're awake! Are you feeling better?"

She gave Anna a sly smile, "Why of course, my dear." She said sarcastically, truthfully starting to feel better, but still a bit weak and lightheaded.

Anna noticed her sister's good humored tone, "Now, my queen, you're supposed to be sick." Matching Elsa's tone.

Elsa jokingly raised an eyebrow, "So, I'm_ supposed_ to be sick now? I see."

Anna eyes widened, "No, no, that's not what I meant."

Elsa's softened her expression, "I know, I know. I was kidding." Anna visibly relaxed, once again.

The royal physician, whose name was Halvard Benson, walked over to Elsa's bedside. "Your majesty," they both looked at him. "It looks like you had experienced a high-stress attack, from what I assume was because of the meeting yesterday, am I right?"

Elsa shrugged, "It might be, I'm not completely sure. I came back from the meeting to get some sleep, and when I reached my room, I felt a dull pain on my forehead, which started to get progressively worse. So, when I couldn't fall asleep, I decided that a bath might help."

"It probably would have." The Dr. Benson added.

Elsa nodded, "Yeah, so anyway, I was walking over to my bathroom over there," she pointed at the door across the room. "And when I almost reached the door, I heard Roman call my name. I didn't want to answer as I knew it would be painful, but at the same time, I didn't want to be disrespectful and not respond."

Then Roman approached the bed, with Anna still giving him an annoyed look, though he didn't notice it.

"Geez Elsa, if I only would have known, I would have let you be, so you could've taken your bath."

The physician crossed his arms at you. "So, what _was_ so important that you had to disturb the queen at that late of hour, from getting cleaned up?"

Elsa interrupted the doctor, "Please Halvard, he didn't know." The doctor sighed, and backed down.

Anna cut in, "No, I think we should be able to know, what Roman was going to do."

"I was going to give her something." You stated

Anna turned to you, "Like what?"

You sighed, "I was going to give her a chocolate croissant, since I thought she might have had a rough day. I came up here not having a clue that she wasn't feeling good."

"Well she wasn't, so you didn…" Elsa cut her off.

"Anna, that's enough. He didn't know, and he was only trying to help. So I'm not going to blame him and neither are you, understood?" She said sternly.

Anna exhaled, and uncrossed her arms. "Fine."

Elsa looked at Dr. Benson, "So, how long was I out?"

"About 8-9 hours, your majesty." He replied.

She then bit her lip, "So that would have to make it…" she trailed off, deep in thought.

"It is about 5:30 am. Though, if Roman hadn't of found you when he did, it could have been a lot later, and you could have been in considerably worse condition. I truthfully do thank you, for that, Roman. And I apologize for 'jumping the gun' earlier." He said looked at you

Anna turned to look you in your eyes, with a sudden new look of remorse. "I am also sorry Roman, for how I acted earlier. It was unacceptable of me, if I had only realized what you were doing; I probably would have reacted differently."

You held up your hand, "It's fine. No harm taken, although you did have me a bit confused, which doesn't happen all the time." You chuckled.

Kristoff then threw his hands in the air, looking at Anna. "I already told you that he was trying to help," Anna gave him 'the look', and he then started to rub the back of his neck. "And umm…well, yeah." He looked away, embarrassed.

She turned to look at you again, "Anyway, I once again apologize for my behavior, and I sincerely thank you, for all the support that you have given to my family and I."

"You are most welcome. And I will continue to do so, as long as I'm here in Arendelle." You replied.

Dr. Benson clapped his hands, then spoke up, "Well, the queen needs her rest, so I would recommend all of us, to leave her be for the time being."

Everybody's head bobbed in agreement, and everyone exited out of her bedroom one by one. You were right behind Kai, almost out the door, before you heard Elsa's honeysweet voice call your name.

"Oh, Roman?"

You stopped at the door, "Yes?"

"Could you maybe get me that croissant, you know, the one you were going to give me from earlier?" she asked.

You can't help but smile, "Of course, Elsa."

_There it was again,_ the shivers that were sent down her spine because of his tone of voice, like the first day they met, once again shot up and down her back.

Roman picked up the box, which was atop one of her dressers by the door. He walked over to her four-poster bed and gave it to her.

She took the box into her hands, and what she smelled wasn't the scent of old chocolate, but instead, it seemed like it was just recently made. Elsa opened it to find a freshly backed croissant, drizzled in warm chocolate.

She looked up slightly confused, "I thought you said that you got the dessert last night."

"You're right, I did."

"But this isn't old at all, in fact, it's freshly made."

You smile even wider, "I know, it is. I didn't know how early or late you were going to wake up, so I asked Dr. Benson, and he gave me an approximate time. I then rushed back into town, to get another one for you, that you could have it, once you woke up. I came back up here and saw that you hadn't awaken yet, so I set it down again and a few minutes later, you finally did then wake up. And yeah…you know the rest."

She glanced at the oh-so-tasty looking treat in her hands, "Well, thank you. I appreciate it, very much. But how did you know that these were my favorite."

"Anna told me," you replied.

"Of course she would."

"Yeah. She said that you and her both have a soft spot for anything chocolate." She nodded in agreement, looking at the treat, once again. "And I have to confess; I also think chocolate is the best tasting food that has ever been created, and that will forever will be."

She gave you a look, "You do, now? Well, I have to say myself, that I completely agree with you, my young sir." Elsa said mischievously.

"I am glad to hear that, your majesty." You replied, also with a playful tone.

She exhaled, "Well, I'm afraid I have to get some sleep, or I might get sick again and keep having to ask you to go and get me more croissants."

"No, we wouldn't want, that now would we?" you said, raising your eyebrow.

She smirked, "Not at all."

"Well, I have to go and start with the royal guard now, so I am going to let her majesty get her beauty rest," she nodded in agreement.

"_Even though she doesn't need it."_ You thought.

You walked across the room, to the door, and looked back at her. "See you later, Elsa." Then you left.

Elsa absentmindedly waved back, "Bye Roman." She said, as you shut the door.

When you left, Elsa strangely felt a bit of disappointment. She didn't know why everytime Roman was around, she would get a warm feeling of reckless butterflies, deep down inside her womb. "I guess I'm going to have ask Anna sometime, about what these weird feelings are." She thought.

For now, all she knew was that she was starting to like Roman's presence more and more everyday. She didn't know if she liked Roman more than friends just yet, but she definitely did like him being around. She concluded with that, laying back down on her back and closing her eyes. She fell asleep minutes later with one thing on her mind: Roman.

* * *

You decide to take a detour, and walk through castle gardens this time. The early morning air was crisp and cool, and the enormous arrangement of flowers looked even more breathtaking in the first light of the sun than it did when you and Elsa came out here, in the late evening. You walk around the fountain, and then head in the direction of the barracks, where the royal guard meets every morning at 6am.

As you get close to the captain's office, you can't help but grin like an idiot, as you play over and over, your last conversation with Elsa.

Seeing captain Branvold's office door, you try to conceal your smile, but fail miserably. You knock on the door, and a couple of seconds later, the big hulk of a man that you now called captain, came out.

He immediately recognized you. "Roman! Hello again. So, are you ready for your first day of training with Arendelle's royal guard?' he proudly asked, puffing out his chest when he said 'Arendelle's royal guard'.

"Yes, sir." You responded, glancing to your right, at the soldiers that were now coming out of their quarters.

You wondered how the armies back in like the 1800's or so, prepared and trained every day. _"Surely, it couldn't be any worse than the IET camps, which you had to go through, before you could be a soldier of the U.S. army."_ You concluded.

"Well then, you may head over there with the other guards," He pointed to the courtyard, where all the soldiers were gathering. "And I will be back out here in a couple of minutes."

You nodded, "Yes sir." Then walked over to the guards, who all looked at you as they were your superiors. _"Clearly, they think that I'm a rookie."_ You chuckled to yourself, looking at all the smug expressions.

You got in formation, as captain Branvold walked out of his office and over to where you guys were standing.

"Attention! All we will be working on today: are just one-on-ones. I also would like to introduce you to a new member of the guard." He walked over to you. "Men, this is Roman Triveck, who was a first lieutenant in the military of his previous kingdom of the United States of America," he looked at you. "Am I correct?" he asked.

"Completely, sir." You reply.

"Good." He faced the rest of the guards. "Roman will be treated with utmost respect around here; he will not be looked down on, as he is on the same level as each and every one of you." He barked.

"Now, let's get ready for duels." He once again looked at you. "Roman, because you are up first, we will now get a front row seat, on just how good you actually are. Now, I would like you to show me the best you got." He said with a challenging expression.

You wickedly smile, and crack your knuckles. "It would be my pleasure."

Now that, got your fellow guard's attention. You had such a level of determination and pleasure in your eyes, that it slightly intimidated a few of them.

"_Now, I can show them that I'm no beginner_." You thought. When you were younger, you snuck out without your parents knowing and learn judo and traditional karate, at a local martial arts dojo, near your house. Later, when you got older and joined the U.S. army, you then entered the S.C.A.R.S military program.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get it going men." Captain Branvold ordered. And the men started getting ready, by making a fairly large semi-circle in the middle of the courtyard.

Two of the guards, then went and retrieved two good-sized broadswords, from the inside a shack, that was beside one of the sides, of the barracks.

The shorter of the two of them, walked over and handed you one of the swords, before heading over and standing by the captain.

You looked at the century-old craftsmanship of the blade, _"Geez, I'm guessing they probably haven't even heard of musket, much less my HK416...Well, I guess I will get to have a little fun in the future." _you thought, smiling to yourself.

Captain Branvold then surveyed the guards, before choosing a seemingly competent opponent for Roman. "Dane! You will be the first one up against Roman." As he finished, a very large and bulky man came out of the back of the semi-circle of guards.

"Yes, sir." He replied, smirking at you.

You both walked to the middle, and got ready to square off at each other. You once again looked at the broadsword in your hand, and decided not to use it, mostly because you haven't had that much experience with swords, if at all. You tossed it aside and watched it slide over to the captain's feet; he looked at you confused.

"I have a feeling I won't be needing it, sir." You stated.

He still looked at you with an expression, before shrugging. "As you wish, but know that Dane, won't be taking it easy on you."

"I already guessed that he probably wouldn't, so I'm pretty sure that I'll manage." You retort.

"Aright. Dane and Roman," he smirked. "You may begin."

You nod, and start circling around, with Dane doing the same. He was a very large man, about 6'5 and around 250 pounds, you assumed.

You knew that he was all about power, and not swiftness. Confirming your assumptions, he then rushed towards you, lifting his sword above his head and then swinging down hard. Anticipating his move, you effortlessly sidestepped to the right, and slammed your elbow down on his neck.

Dane grunted in annoyance, he then came at you again, slashing his sword at your midsection.

You jump back just in time, but not before it cuts through some fabric of your uniform. You finally see your opportunity, and you take it.

After he swung and was able to get a part of your uniform, the blade was a bit heavy and he followed through way too much.

You lay a roundabout kick at the side of his knee, and although you didn't break it, he bent over in pain. Then you grab the back of his head, and yank it down. It collides with your rising knee with confirming 'crack', as he then dropped to the ground, unconscious.

And even though it wasn't very much and only lasted about 15-20 seconds; and you were presently in very good shape, you still were breathing hard. You put your hands on your waist, and look at all the awestruck faces of your fellow soldiers.

"_I didn't do barely anything, and they are already amazed? Wow, maybe this won't be as hard as I originally assumed." _you thought, still looking at the guards.

Captain Branvold walked over, "I would have to say, well done. Dane isn't exactly the best fighter we have, nor is always the smartest, but you still seemed to handle him extremely well, otherwise."

"Thank you, sir." You acknowledged.

At that moment, Dane woke up again, dazed. He mumbled something under his breath, then he brought his hand up to what was now his broken nose, he noticed the blood flowing down from his nose. "What the he…" he started, but stopped as he looked at you, the captain, and the rest of the guard.

Embarrassed, he sorely stood up, still holding his nose. "Is it…" you interrupted.

"Broken? Yes, I am quite positive. But don't worry, in roughly two months it will be fully healed. But for now, you will have to walk around with part of your face slightly deformed." You humorously remarked, which caused laugh from everybody, even the captain.

He glared daggers at you, "Screw you."

Captain Branvold cut in between you two. "Now, now Dane. There is no need to be hot head, since you were willing to fight Roman. Heck, you even had a sword, and he didn't; he just beat you with his hands." He chuckled again.

Dane looked down again, embarrassed. "Yeah, yeah. Keep rubbing it in, why don't you."

The captain finally was able to control his quiet laughter. "Alright, I'm done now."

"Finally." He retorted.

"Anyway, let's get back to work. We have a long day in front of us. It is only 6:20 am, and we have until noon. So, there are many duels, yet to come today. And I do hope that that each one of you is ready, because _everybody _is going to have to fight."

Everyone nodded.

"Good. Well then, Edvard and Vilhelm! Get ready, because your up next." The captain barked, in which the two guardsmen off to the right side, entered the middle.

You ended up sparring another 5 times, and which everytime, you won. Although, there was guy named 'Torvald' that almost beat you multiple times, and got close to severing your head. The guards spent the rest of the time, dueling against each other. And there ended up to be, a lot of bruises, and a few more broken bones by the end of the morning.

* * *

**Well that wraps up chapter 5. I hope you liked it.**

**And as you noticed, I tried to get a little fight scene in this one. Even though it was small, I assure you, that I have a lot more fight scenes to come later in the story.**

**And remember if you would have any ideas or would like to request something that could possibly happen later on in the story, I would love to hear them. **

**Or if you see a mistake in the chapter, would you please let me know, so I can fix it as soon as I can.**

**Other than that, I would deeply appreciate if you would review this story to give me your opinion of what is happening so far in the story, and/or tell me if you like it or not. And don't forget to fav and follow. :)**

**See you next chapter! Bye now.**

**-Rowboat1001-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again, **

**I am ****COMPETELY and UTTERLY sorry, for taking so long to update. I don't really have any excuse other than I have been getting quite a bit of homework, since school started, for some odd reason. **

**I know, it has been like over a week or two, and I deeply sorry; I am such a terrible person for leaving it for that long :( And I will try to do better.**

**Anyways, I tried to make up for it, by giving you a considerably longer chapter. **

**So here it is. Chapter 6 of '**_**A Frozen Past: Warfare'**_**. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

A week went by, as you train everyday until noon, with the royal guard. And following each morning, you would help around the castle, which the staff started to take a liking to you. After that, you had plenty of free time to spend with Elsa, Olaf, Anna, and Kristoff, though Elsa had been exceptionally busy the last week with preparations for Weaslton. You still enjoyed these days, nonetheless, because as the days went on spending time with these wonderful people of Arendelle, you started to confirm bit by bit, that this was actually the second chance at a better life; in which you were oh so dearly hoping for.

So, apparently that today was the day. The day, that this supposedly wicked nation of Weaslton, who tried to kill the Elsa a year ago, was expected to arrive.

And over the last couple days, Elsa had been starting to get worried that she might lose control of her ice powers, since Weaslton was finally coming. And too many times, Anna had to calm her down, before she did.

You were finishing up with the guard, as you hear a few people talking about the arrival of the Weaslton ships by the early afternoon. And though you already knew this, deep down you had a feeling that something was going bad to happen. You didn't know why, what, or when; but something would happen, and it wouldn't be good.

You had previous felt this way, when you were boarding the C130 with your team, before getting thrown around in the 'storm'. And many other occasions before that, where you always turned out to be right. All of your team respected you for that. So, whenever you got that sensation, your guys believed you.

You look up at the castle, then at the fjord, still wondering what you were going to do until they arrived; and what was going to happen.

* * *

Elsa was in the library, reading a book, when Anna came skipping in.

"Hi Elsa." Anna greeted happily, heading towards her sister.

Elsa looked up from her book, "Why hello." She turned around in the chair. "How is my favorite sister doing?"

"Other than the fact, that the people who previously tried to kill are coming back, I'm pretty good." Anna responded sarcastically.

Elsa rolled her eyes, and gave her sister a look of irritation, "Now Anna, we already agreed that we were done having that conversation."

Anna sighed, and looked away at the fireplace on the opposite wall. "I know, I know. But it's true," she looked back at her sister. "I don't want to lose you, like I almost once did, when they were here before."

Elsa's expression softened, and she arose from her chair by the desk. "And I wouldn't want you to get hurt either," she wrapped Anna up in a hug, and smiled affectionately. "But you have to remember, that everything will be alright in the end."

Anna broke the hug, holding her sister's arms. "I know. But until then, I just hope that everything will turn out alright."

"It will, you have to trust me." Elsa then smirked "Besides, what makes you think that I will accept their offer? If it is too outrageous, I might possibly have to turn them down."

Anna grinned. "Oh, you would, now? I thought the mighty queen was afraid of their 'not so little' military?"

Elsa laughed, "I believe I have never heard of such things. I will stand in front of a thousand men in order to save Arendelle." She said jokingly, smiling at Anna.

"One thousand men?" Anna dryly questioned.

Elsa nodded, "Why of course," she crossed her arms, and put on a smug look. "I'm just cool that way." Purposely trying to be comical, by making a pun.

"You're _cool_." Anna caught on to her attempted joking, and giggled. "Ah my queen, you must need to get better at you humor."

Elsa slightly frowned. "Am I really that bad?"

"As a queen, you're probably okay. But if you want a lover, you really must get better." Anna winked.

Elsa blushed a little. "I am probably okay for now." She looked out the window.

"We will see about that." Anna whispered to herself under her breath.

Elsa turned back to face her sister. "Umm. Pardon me, what was that, you say."

She looked back up at her sister, grinning widely. "Oh nothing, just thinking about how wonderful a sister you are." Anna aimlessly glanced around the room.

Elsa gave her a skeptical look, "Uh-huh. Whatever. Well, now I am going to finish reading my book, and you are unfortunately going to be asked to leave." She said, giving her sister a warm smile, and pointing at the door.

Anna gasped, "You wouldn't do such a thing…would you?"

"On any other day, of course not." Elsa then grinned. "But today, yes I would truthfully do such a thing." Eyes glinting playfully.

Having basically nothing else to do, Anna sighed. "Fine. Might as well go talk to Olaf or something." She walked over to the door. "Bye, Elsa. See you later this afternoon." She waived.

Elsa waved back. "Alright, see you then." And Anna shut the door.

Elsa went back to her book. She couldn't really focus on it anymore. "_Maybe she would go see Roman, since they hadn't seen each other very much because of her meetings." _She thought.

She made her decision, and that was what she was going to do. Elsa set the book pages-down, and rose from the desk. She pushed in the chair, and walked towards the exit. She then opened the door, and left her study.

* * *

Onboard one of the three incoming Weaslton ships…

Weaslton's head Navy Commander Balo Lovik, Marquis Clemens Opland, and trade advisor Davin Falstad were all talking below deck, at a table in the corner. It had a dim-lit lantern hanging above, with a stack of papers of documents regarding the attempt at the re-opening of trade with Arendelle, and later on…something even darker.

Balo Lovik was sitting down in one of the stools surrounding the table. "This is perfect," the commander chuckled. "Remind me to tell the duke, that he is quite a mastermind when it comes to things like this." Pointing at select papers, on the left side of the table.

Marquis Clemens Opland was leaning up against the wall, opposite the commander. "That is quite true, he is a quite a bit smarter than he looks," he looked at his fingernails. "Though, he doesn't actually look like much at all, if you ask me."

Commander Lovik scowled at him, "Well, I wasn't asking you, so if you would not talk about the duke behind his back that way, I would deeply appreciate it."

Clemens chuckled to himself, "Oh that's right, you still look up to the duke as a hero." He looked at a portrait of the duke placed on a far wall, next to the door that leads to above. "I'm sorry, Balo, I forgot about that."

Balo began clenching his fists, "I would not remark such things about the duke or me, as you have to remember, you volunteered to come over here in the first place." He was growing irritated.

"_And if you don't, I will surely take the pleasure of beating you silly." _Balo thought to himself_._

Clemens with a smug attitude, nodded his head. "That is true, but the reason I did, is because I am getting paid a hefty amount to even stay on this ship," He stood up from the wall, and set his hands down on the wood. "So, just remember that I am only in this for money. And as soon as we are finished with this little deal and I get my pay, I am done with the you, the duke, and the rest of dim-witted Weaslton, for that matter."

Davin Falstad had been watching this in silence as he was still trying to form plan B and C if this didn't work. Once he noticed the heat rising between the two, he sighed and broke it up.

"Guys, would you just shut up, for once." He looked back and forth between the two, holding up his hands.

Finally getting their attention, he continued. "Now listen, I personally have, and will forever will be faithful to the duke. It is my job. But Clemens, I do get where you're coming from. I also am getting paid to come on this journey, as is all the crew. And I would truly love to go somewhere else once I get my share; but I can't, and I won't."

"Why? You could be free. You could live a life of happiness, away from that freak that we call duke. You could support your family in peace, now wouldn't you like that?" Clemens questioned.

"I would very much, but it is my duty to serve on the council of his majesty of Weaslton. And sadly, that also means to obey the duke."

Clemens threw his hands up. "Fine, do what you need to do. But like I said before, once I get my money, I will be gone."

"Might not be such a bad thing, if you do." Commander Balo remarked.

Clemens gave the commander a disgusted look. "How about you just shut up, Balo." Balo just shrugged.

"And you know what? I myself, am actually starting to imagine just how much happier I will be, not having to hear that stupid voice of yours again." He said.

Getting extremely annoyed with them, Davin slammed his palms down on the table. "Guys! Why won't you just shut up?" he said with forceful emphasis. "It is plainly obvious, that you two dislike each other. Am I correct?" They both nodded.

"_Dislike? Well, that's the understatement of the day_." Clemens thought.

Davin continued. "All we have to do is our little deal with Arendelle and their queen, go to the ball, execute our plan if they refuse the offer, and then leave. We will then, be able to go our separate ways; but right now we have a job to do, and I would dearly appreciate it if the trip wouldn't be filled with your idiotic arguing, the whole time."

Clemens grunted. "Whatever." he retorted.

Balo sighed, then looked at the portrait of the duke again. "Fine."

Satisfied, Davin smiled in relief. "Good. So now that we have that cleared up, I am going to get some fresh air; that is also away from your useless bickering for a while."

Davin walked over to the door, opened it, and started to ascend the stairs that led to above deck. Clemens and Balo split up, going down opposite hallways, into their rooms to get some shut-eye before they reached their destination: Arendelle.

* * *

Elsa had took a detour through the gardens, and over to where Roman was usually at after training. She came upon a large oak tree, that hung over a small patch of grass; she then saw the familiar looking figure laying against the trunk.

As she came closer, she noticed Roman had fallen asleep. _"He must've trained hard today." _She thought.

Wanting to wake him up, but bored of the regular shake of his shoulders, Elsa chuckled to herself, and decided to do something new. She brought her hands close together, and formed a steadily growing magical ball of snow; she crept silently over to Roman, and raised her enlarged snowball above his head. And she dropped it.

A blur of things happened at once…

First, roman had been sleeping lightly and immediately felt the freezing cold ball of snow. Second, he screamed like a little girl, and jumped straight up, knocking Elsa over in the process. Third, he danced, or more appropriately: did a short-lived, high octane 'zumba' workout, trying to get the cold material out of his shirt.

Temporarily stunned by being knocked over, Elsa then regained her bearings and watched as Roman continued dancing around with 'seizure-like' movements.

Not being able to control it, Elsa finally burst out in laughter. She rolled around on the grass, holding her sides.

As you finally get the snow out of the back of your shirt, you hear one of the most beautiful sounds ever known to the human ear. You turn around, and look down at the queen rolling around on the grass like a child. She was in tears, by the time she was able to regain her composure, though still holding her sides.

Quite embarrassed, you ask with a red face. "What was that for?"

Elsa broke out in another small fit of giggles, before answering. "Well, I was coming to see you, and I saw that you were sleeping, so I assumed you had a long morning."

"Yeah, I did. So that gave you the incentive to shove a frozen ball of your magic down my back?"

She nodded. "I thought it would be refreshing."

You shiver as the remaining chills of the snow, shoot down your back. "You got that right." You say. "But next time you want to wake me up, be sure to make it a little _less_ refreshing."

Elsa laughed once again. "Alright, I will try my best."

"Thank you." You said, shaking your back, just to make sure that there wasn't any on the outside.

You both absentmindedly look toward the fjord, when you see the faint outlines of incoming ships.

You look over at Elsa, who was also squinting at the outlines. Her face was becoming paler with every passing second.

"Elsa?" you try to act dumb, and act like you don't know who those vessels belong to. "Umm, are those Weaslton ships?"

She nodded, still mesmerized, at the sight of the ships on the near horizon.

You gave her a light nudge on the shoulder. She snapped out of it.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, just checking if you were still here, and not a million miles away." You look at the horizon again.

Elsa sighed, "I was just thinking, that's all."

"Pretty deep, it looked like." You reply.

She shrugged, "Well," she looked at you. "We probably should announce it to the rest of Arendelle and get ready for their arrival.

You nod in agreement, "You're probably right."

She gestures at you to follow, then starts heading towards the castle, with you trailing behind her.

* * *

One of the crew members came down to both of Balo and Clemen's quarters and informed them that they have almost arrived in Arendelle.

Clemens was the first one to come above deck, followed by Balo.

Davin was leaning against the mast of the ship named the 'The 8th wonder'. He was surveying the landscape of the hills towering down over the fjord. Clemens walked over to him with a tired expression on his face.

"Had a nice nap, I see." Davin remarked.

Clemens grunted, "Yeah, until a stupid crew member had to ruin it."

Davin looked back at the kingdom of Arendelle, "Well, don't worry, you will get plenty of sleep tonight."

"I had better." Clemens muttered.

Davin looked up at the captain, the sea, then back to Clemens. "Well, look at the bright side, it has been a easy-going voyage since we left."

Clemens shrugged, "So? That doesn't take away from the fact, that we have been stuck on a smelly, peasant ship for the last week."

"You're right, it doesn't. But just think of how much you are getting paid, for just basically doing nothing for that week. Our work only is starting to begin." Davin stood up, and readjusted his position on the mast.

"Great. Just what I need, more work." he complained.

Davin was starting to get irritated with Clemens attitude, that he had since they first departed from Weaslton. "Oh, for pete's sake, stop whining. Soon enough, it will all be over."

After finishing talking with the captain, Balo walked over to the two. "So, when are we going to meet with this 'Jorgen' guy? And I'm not trying to be impatient or anything, but I'm getting sick living at sea, day in and day out." he asked Davin.

Clemens snorted. "Well, there you go. At least I'm not the only one."

"Whatever." Davin added, with an annoyed tone.

He then turned and smiled at the commander, "And to answer your question: I don't really know where he is, nor where we are supposed to meet him at, but know that it will all be in soon time my friend, in soon time. Just be patient."

* * *

Elsa had announced to the people of Arendelle, and was waiting at the docks for the ships' arrival.

There had been silence for a solid 5 minutes. "So…there is going to be a ball tonight, I heard." You said, trying to break the stillness.

Elsa shook her head, away from the far away place her mind was just in. She turned to look at you. "Yes…yes there is. It is going to be some sort of friendly party, which is supposed to ease the tension between us and Weaslton. They apparently are trying to make up for what the duke did to Arendelle, a year ago." Her eyes looking distant again.

"Ahh, I see. Well, I personally don't really know the all of the details on what did happen a year ago, but I promise you, that I will do everything in my power, to protect Arendelle in case of any kind of trouble." You stated, smiling at Elsa.

She warmly smiled back at you. "Thank you."

You held up your hands, "No problem, I'm just glad to help out in any way I can."

She sighed, still smiling. "You know, I really admire your courage and selfless actions you have and continue to take, since you came to Arendelle." Holding out her hand in the direction of the town. "And I don't think you know how much that means to me and my people."

"I don't need thanking, I have received the same, if not more than what I deserve in return." You respond.

"Well you do deserve it, and I am going to thank you anyway."

At that moment, Anna had finally reached them with Kristoff. She had a big smile on her face, "Hi Elsa, Roman." She ran up and gave her sister a big hug. "So, what's the reason you called me way over h…" she trailed off, eyes now glued to the incoming vessels, that were now in the harbor. Her previous large grin dripping of her face. Her muscles tensed up, the more she continued to watch the ships. "Never mind."

Kristoff grasped her hand, and squeezed it lightly. "Everything is going to be alright, just try to relax."

She exhaled, visibly trying to do so, but her muscles weren't budging. "I'll try." She answered.

During their short conversation, the Weaslton ships had gotten close enough, and were docking. Shortly after, a tall skinny man stepped onto the plank and started walking down, followed by a small, but heavy man, and one that was shorter than the two, but still had visible muscle.

The first man hadn't waited for his fellow comrades and walked straight up to Elsa. He politely bowed, "How do you do, your majesty."

Elsa dipped her head in acknowledgment, "I am quite well."

"That is good." He replied, turning to look at Anna and Kristoff, whom he greeted also.

It was when he noticed you, that he looked a bit surprised. He scanned you up and down, with a suspicious expression, seeming like he didn't expect you, or even _want_ you here in Arendelle.

He hesitated, before holding out his hand. "Hello, my name is Davin Falstad," he proudly puffed out his chest. "I am the official trade advisor of Weaslton. And you are…who?"

Also puffing out your chest, and trying to stand taller, you respond. "Glad to meet you, I am Roman…Roman Triveck."

His eyes narrowed, "Roman Triveck, hmm…such an odd name. And may you tell me where it is you are from?"

"I come from a nation named the 'United States of America." You replied.

He grunted, "I have never heard of it."

You looked down at the ground, and chuckled. "Yeah, I didn't think you would."

He started to say something, but cut himself short. Instead, he thought otherwise and turned to look at the other two men walking up to the group.

It went the same as before: they met everybody with friendly expressions, and would give you the same look of utter suspicion that the first man had. Their names were Balo Lovik, who was the top commander of Weaslton's military, and Clemens Opland, which was a very wealthy Marquis, that took residence in Weaslton.

The man named Davin clapped his hands. "So, your majesty. If you will, we would like to prepare for the ball tonight. And then later, for the meetings discussing treaties and such." He stated.

Elsa nodded, "Of course. We will see each other again tonight. And if not, then tomorrow."

The three men bowed, and walked back to their quarters on the ships.

Anna crossed her arms, "I still don't like them, even if they try to prove otherwise."

"Yeah, I am with you on that, but we have to give them a chance. You never know, they might turn out to be okay." Said Elsa.

"If they are from Weaslton, then they can't be 'okay'." Anna retorted.

Elsa chuckled, "Well, then we will just have to wait until the party tonight to see." She lightly elbowed her sister in the arm. "And in that case, we should probably get ready, don't you think?"

Anna heavily exhaled and uncrossed her arms. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right." Elsa said mischievously.

Anna leaked a grin, "Fine. Let's go and get ready." She said, her mood lightening.

The sisters locked elbows and started off in the direction of the castle, before Elsa stopped and turned around to face the two of you. "Oh, and Kristoff?" she asked the ice harvester.

"Yes?" he answered.

"You wouldn't mind if you would help Roman find a suit for tonight's ball, would you?" she asked.

Kristoff smiled and held up his hand. "Of course not, it would be my pleasure."

Anna cut in, "Oh and Roman? Would you also help Kristoff find an appropriate suit too?"

Kristoff gulped, nervousness dominating his expression.

You laugh. "No problem. You two go get ready, and we will handle each other here." You stated reassuredly.

Anna enthusiastically responded, "Great. Elsa and I take a little longer than men, so we are going to leave now; so bye Kristoff, bye Roman." She waved, as she pulled Elsa alongside her, up to the castle.

You and Kristoff wave back. After they were out of sight, you look at Kristoff, and mouth the word 'Wow'.

He tilted his head to the right, "What?" he asked, clearly not getting what you meant.

"About Anna. And the way she can change moods so quickly."

He finally understood. "Ahh, yeah. She can be that way sometimes…or all the times, it doesn't really matter."

"You got that right, I mean, one second she was upset and the next, she was overly exuberant." You said.

He nodded his head, "Yep. That's Anna for you."

You look back at the wall that you last saw the two of them disappear behind. "Well, I suppose we had better get ready for tonight, and we probably should start now."

Kristoff looked in the same direction. "Yeah I guess you're right." He looked back at you. "Do you know what you are going to wear tonight?" he asked, you nodded.

"You do?" Kristoff asked surprised.

"Yep. Got it all ready. How about you? Do you have anything?" you asked.

He shook his head. "Nah, not right at the moment, but I was thinking I would go over to the royal family's tailor, and pick out a suit. Even though I wouldn't be getting anything if it wasn't for Anna."

"That's alright, I also have to go over there, anyway." You gesture in the general direction of the tailor.

Kristoff looked surprised, "You do? And why is that?"

You slowly start to inch your way in that direction, and Kristoff began to do the same. "Well, I heard about the ball or party, whichever you want to call it, and I chose I didn't want to make either Anna or Elsa uncomfortable by wearing another outfit of the late king. So, I went down to the tailor and asked him if he would get me fit for a custom suit, that I had designed."

"I see. Well, does the suit look good?" Kristoff asked.

You shrugged your shoulders. "I don't know yet. But if he did it the way I pictured it in my mind, then yes, it will look quite extravagant, if I say so myself."

"Well then let's go check it out." He concluded, starting to pick up his pace.

"Alright," You hold out your arm in front of you. "Lead the way."

* * *

A few hours later…

Anna and Elsa had both taken their baths, brushed each other's hair, and had gathered in Anna's room where they were getting ready by picking out their outfits, which wasn't going to be too hard for Elsa. But Anna acted like it was the most important decision of her life.

Anna was standing in front of a closet packed full of probably hundreds of different dresses, some that she bought a year ago and still hasn't tried on. "Oh Elsa, I don't have a clue of what I should wear." She said dramatically, which sounded a bit cliché.

Elsa was lying on her side on top Anna's bed, thinking what design she would use for tonight. Anna had been asking the same question for a least an hour, and Elsa was starting to get exasperated by all the questions of her sister.

Elsa sighed. "Why don't you wear that burgundy colored dress. You know, the one that we bought the day that we first met Roman and such. You still haven't worn that one yet."

Anna's eyes shot open, "Elsa, that's a great idea! Why hadn't I thought of that earlier?" she explained, now digging even harder, through the colossal selection of various outfits.

Elsa yawned, "I have been wondering the same thing for the last hour or so." She said dryly. Anna peeked out of the 'jungle' she called her closet, and gave her sister a look, before returning back to her closet and resuming her search.

"Besides," Elsa continued. "Why does it matter? It isn't really that important, and you don't even like the people who are also coming to the party." she remarked.

A muffled voice came out from deep within the clothing. "I just want to look my best at all times, even if I'm not going to be queen…Aha! Found it!" there was then the sound of hangers being thrown across the bar, and clutter of boxes being either stepped on or kicked aside.

She came out a few seconds later holding the dress that they had bought a week or two ago. Anna held it up as she looked at it in the mirror.

Anna looked at Elsa with a large grin plastered on her face, then without saying a word to her sister, she walked over to the bathroom door and entered. She walked out a few minutes later, wearing the stunning burgundy dress.

She glanced at Elsa with an excited expression, "So what do you think?"

Elsa was relieved that the dress searching was finally over, "It looks as beautiful as when you first picked it out and tried it on." She said with a warm tone.

"Aww, thanks." Anna bounced over to the bed where her sister was lying on her side.

Seeing her sister coming in her direction quickly, Elsa sat up confused. Anna bent down, pulling her sister in a firm, but tolerable hug. "You're the best sister I could ever have, and I would never ask for it any other way."

Elsa relaxed into the hug, "Me neither," she said, squeezing tighter. "I love you."

Anna smiled warmly. "I love you too."

They stayed like that for a few more seconds, before finally breaking the hug.

Elsa looked at the grandfather clock, and sighed. "Well, are you ready? It's almost time."

Anna nodded, taking one last look at herself in the mirror. "Yeah, let's go."

"Alright, just one more thing." Elsa flicked her wrist. Magical ice crystals rose from the ground up and transforming her formal coronation dress, into a wintery beauty, that was similar to the dress she created up at her ice castle, but had white, floral designs on the bodice and sleeves. She examined her work, and nodded in approval.

Anna gave her sister a jealous look. "I still to this day, wish that I could do that."

Elsa laughed, "What a shame, but maybe if you go and sit in a stuffy room with grumpy mid-aged men and discuss politics all day, you might be able to summon something from deep within." She said humorously, trying to tease her sister.

Anna elbowed her sister, "Nah, I'm good." She said, waving her hand in the air. "Anyways, we had better get going. We probably don't want to be late."

Elsa grinned, shaking her head. "Not at all. So let's go; and let's see if the guys followed their instructions."

Anna laughed, "You're right, let's do that."

They then, hand in hand, walked out of the room.

* * *

You and Kristoff had just come back from the tailor shop, had ventured across the corridors, and were about to enter the ballroom.

The both of you stopped briefly at the door, to examine each other's appearances.

Kristoff was wearing a raven black and magenta outfit, while you were the one who looked quite stunning. You wore a frost white overcoat with swirly cerulean blue designs on the sleeves, and trousers the same blue color. It was all brought together by a crimson velvet sash. You had personally designed it a couple days ago. The colors of red, white, and blue were a symbol that you were, and will forever be part of the United States of America.

"Geez Roman, you really outdid yourself." Kristoff said adjusting your collar. "Your suit makes mine look like garbage."

You shook your head. "Nonsense, you actually look pretty good in that suit. Besides, I took the time to design mine, and you just had that one picked out today."

He shrugged his shoulders, about to let it go, but you continued. "But yeah, you're right, mine is totally better than yours." You said smugly.

Kristoff crossed his arms, and started to pout. "Yeah, yeah. Go rub it in some more why don't you."

You dropped your teasing tone, "Dude I was kidding, you do look great in it."

Kristoff sighed. "If you say so."

You clapped your hands, "Well, here we go." You opened the doors.

The ballroom was filled with various Arendelle nobles, along with the advisors from Weaslton, that Elsa was going to meet with tomorrow.

You scanned the room back and forth, in search of Elsa and Anna, but they weren't present yet.

Kristoff also failed to find the queen, nor princess. "My guess is that they are still getting ready."

"That is probably right, though that is normal for women." You added.

"True." Kristoff shrugged, "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to test out the food bar over there." He said pointing to the left side of the room, where there was a long line of an assortment of different delicacies.

You laugh, "Alright, when you get the chance, tell me which dishes are the best." You said jokingly.

He chuckled, and gave you a thumbs up. "Will do."

Kristoff then began his journey over to the food bar. You just stood there for a few minutes, casually glancing around the room.

You hear the doors open once again, you turn and watch as Kai formally introduce Elsa and Anna.

Elsa looked absolutely gorgeous. She was wearing a similar a ice blue dress, similar to the one that she had on the day you met her, though this one had white accents. She had her hair the signature French braid of hers, hanging over her left shoulder.

Anna also looked quite beautiful. She was wearing a striking burgundy colored dress, and instead of the usual pigtails, she wore her strawberry-blonde hair up in perfect bun.

Kai held out his arm, in the direction of the two. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle…Princess Anna of Arendelle." He bellowed.

You see everybody in the room bowing, showing their respect, so you also attempt to do the same. This time, you were sure that you did much more smoothly, than when you first met Elsa.

The queen and princess nodded in acknowledgment, and then Elsa spoke. "Thank you all for coming, it is an honor for you to be here, and I dearly hope that you will enjoy the party, and the rest of your stay here in Arendelle." She said with a meaningful tone.

The whole ballroom decided to clap for some reason, and Elsa and Anna walked over to their rightful places near the far wall.

The queen and princess met a couple of dignitaries over the next few minutes, and each time in between, Elsa kept scanning around the room for someone.

After she met a few more nobles, she searched the room once again, eyes finally connecting with yours.

She froze, her eyes staring at you without movement. You started to blush, under her intense gaze.

She noticed your reddened face, and she quickly shook her head, snapping out of her daze. She also started to blush, as she realized what she was doing. She then bit her lip, and awkwardly decided to take great interest in the hem of her dress, all of a sudden.

You couldn't help but grin, at how cute Elsa looked when she bit her lip. You added that to your mental list of things you loved about Elsa.

You started to make your way over to the queen and princess, accidently bumping a few foreign dignitaries along the way, who gave you mean expressions in return.

Finally reaching them, you noticed that Elsa had calmed her blushing, and put on a casual smile.

"Why roman, you look quite dashing tonight, I have to say." Elsa stated, with a smile.

"Thanks, you also look pretty gorgeous." You reply, looking at her dress, and the way that it hugged every inch of her figure perfectly.

She blushed and started to fiddle with her dress again.

You turn to her sister. "You too, Anna. I have never seen that color on you, and I think you pull it off rather well."

Anna grinned, "Thank you." She gazed down at her dress. Her head then shot up. "Oh and by the way," she started to look around the room. "Do you by chance, know where Kristoff is?"

You nodded, "He is over at the food bar, sampling the desserts." You pointed over to the opposite wall.

"Of course he would be over there, I should have known. Thanks roman." She said, waving, as she started over in that direction.

The band started to play, and select pairs of nobles came to the middle and started to waltz, while the rest just stood off to the side and watched.

There was a uncomfortable silence between you and Elsa for a few minutes, as neither of you knew what to say.

"Umm." You awkwardly start out, looking back and forth, between the people dancing and the breathtaking woman beside you. "Would you care to join me in a dance." You rub the back of your neck, anxiously waiting for her response.

She turned to you smile, "I'm sorry, but I'm not really the one to dance, and I never really have been."

"Do you know how to?" you question.

Elsa looked back at the dancing, and nodded. "Yes, my father insisted for me to learn when I was little. He said it was beneficial, if I was going to be queen one day. But now, I am most likely pretty sloppy, and probably have forgotten most of the various waltzes."

You shake your head. "Nah, it's like riding a bike; you never really forget."

She turns and looks at you, with a puzzled expression. "What is a 'bike'?"

You didn't exactly want to explain it at that time, because you would also have to explain many other things along with it. "Well, it's sort of…umm, like…it is a modern form of transportation, but we probably don't want to go into detail about that, at this moment, as it will have to lead to other things, and would take a long time." You stated.

She nodded. "Of course." She looked back out to the dance floor, starting to get a slight urge to yes, start dancing, for some odd reason.

She sighed, "Well, I guess it would hurt to try, and maybe it will sharpen my form again." She smiled mischievously at you. "And possibly, later on, I will be able to dance more, in the future."

"That is probably true," You held out your elbow, and using your most formal tone. "Well, may I have this dance, your majesty?"

She hesitated, and then grabbed your arm, and putting on a regal smile. "Of course, Sir Roman."

You sarcastically looked surprised. "Oh, I am _sir_ now? Well, I think I approve." You chuckled.

Elsa rolled her eyes, and lightly smacked your shoulder. "Whatever."

You gradually start to escort her down to the middle of the dance floor. You were getting nervous. Even though you took quite a few dance classes when you were younger, and your teacher thought you were very smooth dancer, you didn't know if you still were light on your feet anymore. You had to keep in mind, that was 8-10 years ago, and you didn't have the weight, or muscle from joining the army, that you presently have now.

The other dancers, hadn't noticed you two yet, and were still dancing, while the spectators off to the sides, were talking and drinking wine, in which they had to bribe Elsa quite a bit, since she doesn't approve of alcohol much at all. Everyone was presently oblivious of you and the queen, who were now on the dance floor

The both of you stopped, and turned to face each other. The band finished, and started another song. It was a relatively simple and slow waltz, which made it easier to start out.

Elsa took your hand in hers, and put her other hand on your shoulder, while you politely grab her waist. Both you and Elsa's heart were racing, at how close you were. For some odd reason, she felt like the most wonderful, and addictive object that you have ever had the chance to feel, in this world. There was a tingle that shot up and down your back; and you welcomed the new, but wonderful feeling of actually touching the goddess of a woman, in front of you.

You both take a deep breath, and start the waltz. You and Elsa both, were clumsy at the beginning, each tripping once. Elsa brow was wrinkled in determination, which looked extremely cute; and you briefly watched your feet, so they didn't get messed up, as you were starting out.

In sooner time than you originally expected, you were finally together, and in sync with the music. The waltz picked up the pace, and you handled it perfectly. Finally smoothing out on an epic journey of various twists, dips and turns, across the dance floor, you and Elsa switched between who was leading, at several points throughout dance; your hearts were getting to the point that they might beat right out of your chests. Elsa was getting the hang of it again, so she closed her eyes, and you did the same; you felt the breeze sweeping across your face and imagined you were gracefully gliding through the air; your legs taking control and seemingly working, like they had a mind of their own.

The song slowed down, and you dip Elsa one last time, finishing your elegant waltz. The song was over, but you just stayed there, holding Elsa in your arms. You were breathing heavily, were both sweating, and your hearts were pounding like sledgehammers in your chests. Elsa looked absolutely breathtaking for some odd reason; your faces were merely inches apart, and you had the sudden, almost overwhelming urge to kiss her. You leaned in, but stopped, as you remembered that you had only met her a week or two ago, and she was a queen.

You sighed, as your dreams of kissing Elsa, had been sadly postponed; but that doesn't mean you were unhappy. You had just finished a extremely graceful waltz with the most beautiful women you know, and had the privilege to sleep within 30 feet from her every night. You swing her back up. She was blushing and grinning wildly; she looked like she was in a daze.

"_Was he about to do what I thought he was_?" Was the same question that she asked, for the next few minutes. She kept replaying the scene, over and over in her mind.

By that time, the whole room had noticed the two of you gracefully gilding across the floor, and at the end, were all cheering and applauding. Some nobles even gave you jealous looks, seeing that you danced with the most beautiful young queen, that was probably ever to live.

Many couples walked up and congratulated the both of you on your skillful and elegant dance. You took the next few minutes to relax and completely catch your breath, before you catch a glimpse of Kristoff running at you, with wide eyes, and a horrified expression on his face.

Elsa also saw him coming, his expression starting to worry her. He finally made it to you and Elsa, his breaths coming in short gasps.

"Where's Anna?" Elsa asked with a growing nervousness in her voice, as she saw the look of shear panic on his face.

Kristoff attempted to say something. He tried to mouth some words, but nothing came out. Instead, he shoved a small piece of paper in Elsa's hand.

Elsa took the note, hands shaking. She started to read the note, and her eyes widened into huge dinner plates. She absentmindedly dropped the note, as she was in complete shock.

"No." Elsa's face was turning considerably more pale than normal. "Th…they took Anna." She stuttered.

* * *

**As you can see, this one is quite a bit bigger than my previous chapters, at roughly 7,200 words, not including authors note.**

**Just to let you know, I will in fact be taking a bit longer to post, but definitely not this long. Sorry about that.**

**So anyways, please comment on the story, it makes me extremely happy to know that my story is liked, even if it's by only 10 people. Also, I would appreciate if you would comment on any mistakes that I might have made, as it helps me become a better writer. And lastly, don't forget to fav and follow. :)**

**I will see you next chapter. **

**-Rowboat1001-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I'm back!**

**I'm terribly sorry for the long, long, long delay. I will explain more at the end of the chapter. **

**I'm still trying to get back in the hang of things, and back into writing again.**

**I haven't in a while, so I don't know if this is the best quality. I will let you guys be the judge of that :)**

**For now, I'm going to let you guys read since you haven't for a long time.**

**So with that, here is chapter 7 of "A Frozen Past: Warfare" Enjoy!**

* * *

Anna was being dragged out through the gardens, by a mysterious masked man. She was trying everything; she tried to scream, but no thing came out, as her kidnapper had his hand sealed tight over her mouth. She tried violently thrashing around, trying to get away, but the man was surprising my strong, and had a death grip on her.

He yanked her by the fountain, past the outside hedges, and into the dark shadows casted by the old weapon shed. With one arm, the man started to open the door; and held onto Anna with the other arm.

Anna felt the man slightly loosen his grip. That was her chance; she bit his hand, and backwards kicked the man's leg with the heel of her shoe. He winced in pain, and she shot out of his arms.

Anna was getting away; the man grunted in annoyance and started to chase after her. Anna then looked back to see if the man was following.

He was, and gaining in her very quickly.

Anna yelped. She frantically turned around, and tried to run even faster than ever before. What she didn't know, that there was a dip in the ground. Her left foot sunk into the little crevice, and she tripped. She landed hard on the packed dirt, and slid a few feet before recovering. She quickly got back up and started to run again.

When Anna fell, and was getting up, that gave the man time to catch up with her. He grabbed her hair, and yanked back, hard.

She shrieked in pain. The man abruptly slipped his hand back over her mouth, this time pressing harder than earlier. He also wrapped his other arm around her neck, temporarily cutting off circulation. Anna whimpered under the man's hand, but couldn't continue, as she couldn't breathe.

The princess's cry alerted some of the guards stationed near the barracks. They speedily rushed in the direction of the scream.

"Shut up!" The man seethed, squeezing harder. He dragged her back over to the door of the weapons shed. This time, a new man was standing in the doorway, with a smirk on his face.

"My, my, she's quite the troublemaker." The new man stated.

Anna continued to squirm around, which ended with the man squeezing tighter and tighter around her neck. He looked down at the princess in his arms. "That she is."

They then heard faint commotion of the guards in the distance. "Well, what should we do? How are we going to get past the guards and through town, without them noticing?" The man holding Anna asked.

The man in the doorway stood there silently in the doorway, for a few moments, then spoke up. "I've got an idea. Bring her in here, quickly." He urged.

The man complied. Shoving Anna into the weapons shed's dark inside; the man closed the door behind him. It was extremely dark, but Anna could see the faint outlines of the walls and the stacks of practice weapons for the royal guard. The leader out of the two men quietly shut the door behind him. He then lit a nearby lantern, which blinded all three of them for a moment.

"What the hell?! Couldn't you give a little notice before you make us all blind?" The man who kidnapped Anna, asked as he held up his arm, sheltering his eyes.

"Your fine, Martin. Get over it." The other man said, slight annoyance in his voice.

_"Martin? Who are these men?"_ Anna thought to herself.

The man named Martin, nervously glanced over at Anna, then back to his partner. "I thought we weren't going to give out our names just yet?"

The other man leaned against the wall, and shrugged. "Oh well. Were kidnapping her if she knows our names or not. Besides, she can't tell anybody anyway." He said coolly.

Martin thought about it, and was about to say something, but chose otherwise. Anna had been watching and listening quietly in the opposite corner, before she spoke. "Then if he's Martin, then who are you?"

He laughed. "You will know soon enough. But for now, we need to get you out of the city without being seen."

Feeling a bit defiant, Anna crossed her arms. "And how do you think you're going to pull off that? Arendelle's guards are numerously scattered around the city, we have people who know my face anywhere. And I will make such a scene and noise, that you will have no chance at escape." She said with a snobbish tone."

The leader chucked again. "Not a bad speech for someone like you. But I don't think you will give us any trouble at all."

Anna's mood changed to confused.

"Martin will you grab that burlap sack in the corner over there?" He pointed to a table in the left corner by the door.

Martin nodded, and walked over to the corner. The man turned back to Anna, with a smug expression on his face. "Oh and for next time, know that it is a stupid idea to state what you are going to do, to your attackers, princess." He said in a mocking voice, and bowing.

Anna wanted to smack him right in the jaw, but was suddenly cut off before she could anything. The man who grabbed the sack, had temporarily set it down, and walked up behind Anna. He grabbed the side of her head, and abruptly slammed it against the wall, knocking her out cold.

Martin smiled at the unconscious princess on the floor. He then quickly stuffed her into the sack, and threw it over his shoulder. He looked up to see the leader already at the door.

The leader spoke. "Are you ready, martin?" he asked, with a mischievous grin on his face.

Martin smiled back. "Ready as you are...Halden."

* * *

Meanwhile in the ballroom...

"Elsa calm down." you urged to the young queen, who was seemingly losing her mind.

Elsa shook her head. "I-I just can't! Anna is gone, and I have absolutely no idea where she is!" Elsa started to excessively pace back and forth. She was absolutely freaking out; and she kept muttering something under her breath, but you couldn't make out what it was.

"Elsa, please just..." you trailed off. Sighing, you turned to the mountain man, who was in as much stress as Elsa was. "Kristoff." You asked.

He looked up, "What?"

"Where was the last time you saw Anna?" you asked.

He looked at Elsa, then back over to the food table from where he had previously come. "Anna had come over and gave me a good-hearted lecture on not eating everything." Kristoff chuckled. "Then while we were watching you and Elsa dance, Anna nudged my shoulder and told me she had to go get something. She said I would like it, but wouldn't say what it was."

He looked down at the floor, "She smiled, and told me to come to the hallway in like 2 minutes, and she would show me her 'surprise'."

"So did you?" you asked him.

Kristoff nodded, "Yeah, but when I got there, Anna wasn't anywhere to be seen. I waited a minute or two longer, but she didn't show up...that's when I noticed the note sitting atop one of the hallway tables." he froze. "Wait!" he exclaimed, looking back over to the door, which lead to the hallway. "I-I remember seeing something go behind a corner way at the other side of the corridor..." his eyes shot back towards you. "I think I saw Anna! And she was being dragged away!" he almost shouted. Kristoff turned in the direction of the hallway. "I have to go find her!" and before you could say otherwise the burly mountain man shot off towards the door.

"Kris...toff." you trailed off, as he was long gone.

You turned around to see Elsa still pacing, who seemingly had no clue what just happened with Kristoff. "Elsa?" you asked.

The Queen looked up. "Yes?" Before you could respond, Elsa finally noticed that there was no sign of the mountain man. "Where's Kristoff?" she asked.

You look back over to the door from which he left. "Umm...he thought he saw Anna, and so, well...he went after her." you stammered.

Elsa's eyes went into more shock. "What! So now I have two of them gone?"

You nodded.

Elsa looked like she would lose it; but then calmed down a bit, she briefly put her hands to her temples, massaging them lightly. She then turned towards a nearby guard. "Guard! Get more men, and go out and try to find Kristoff and Anna! Immediately!"

"Yes, your majesty." he replied. The guard quickly shot out of the ballroom.

Elsa turned back towards you, "Roman, stay here. You don't need getting hurt, I won't allow it. And I'm terribly sorry, I know you just got here, and this is no way to treat a guest."

You were quite shocked that she wanted you to stay here, even though you had experience in the military. "Elsa, you have to remember that this isn't any normal 'guest' situation. These things don't just regularly happen when you have guests. This is an emergency, and we need to find Anna and Kristoff."

Elsa was just about to say something, but you cut her off. "That being said, it's almost pitch dark out there and there's a slim chance we'll find them tonight. I suggest we wait till morning before we begin our full search."

She stood there quietly, pondering your words. She sighed, "Yeah I guess you're right. But right at sun-up, no later. I need to find Anna as quickly as possible." She started walking in the direction of the hallway, before she stopped and turned back around. "Not to mention Kristoff." She then continued walking away.

You chuckled. You were surprised that she gave up that easy, knowing what she and her sister went through in the past. You felt sorry for Elsa and tried to imagine the pain she felt for losing her sister for most of her life.

Your head shot up. _"I'm not going to let her lose Anna again." _you thought.

* * *

Somewhere up in the mountains above Arendelle...

"Can we take a break?" Martin asked.

"No, were almost there. We have just a little bit more to go...see its right over there." Halden pointed to their little campsite, about 50 paces away.

Martin grunted. "Well to you, it's not that much, but if you're carrying an overweight princess, it's feels like a hundred miles away."

"Stop complaining. She's not overweight, you're just weak." Halden remarked.

"Whatever."

They reached the campsite a few moments later. Martin bluntly dropped the sack containing Anna on the ground. They heard a moan, and watched as the sack moved. Then it started rolling back and forth.

Halden looked at his partner. "Well, it looks like our little princess has gotten her beauty rest for the day. How about you let her out, and let her breathe some fresh air." He smiled.

Martin, who was still rubbing his sore shoulder, hesitated. "Why don't you do it? I carried her up here, and I haven't seen you do anything to help."

Halden smile dripped off his face, he stepped over to him and got right in his face. His extra tall and muscular figure dwarfed Martin, and he had to look up to his towering figure.

Martin sighed, "Fine, fine. Whatever." he walked over to the sack and untied the bottom. He then lifted it up, revealing the newly awoken princess.

Anna had to wait a moment for her eyes to adjust, even though it was dark outside and it was pitch black inside the sack. "W-Where am I?" she asked.

Halden smiled, he walked around the campsite. "This, Anna," he held up his hands like a tour guide, "is your home away from home." he said sarcastically.

Anna glanced around. It looked like a regular campsite. There was a fire pit, clothes and other supplies hung over branches of nearby trees, and of course, the shelters for the two of them to sleep in.

"Well, it doesn't look like much of a home." Anna said.

Halden walked back over to her. "That's because you're a spoiled brat. You get anything you want, right then; you don't have to wait for anything." he stated.

Anna was still angry and scared at the same time, that she was kidnapped by these two men. Although she basically didn't know a thing about these two, but their name, she still was oddly used to them. That made her feel a bit defiant. "That's not true. Maybe you should find out everything about what you're talking about before you start listing off 'facts'. Besides, it looks like you probably won't ever be welcome..." Anna couldn't finish, before Halden had forcefully backhanded her cheek.

She fell bluntly to the ground, her face tingling in pain.

"My, my, you really need to learn how to hold your tongue better in the future. That or you might be getting more of those coming your way." Halden remarked.

Anna's right cheek was still tingling, but the pain was slowly fading away again. She looked at the two men, and then glanced around the campsite, but she didn't stand up.

"What do you want from me?" Anna asked.

Martin, who had been silent the last couple minutes, spoke up. "Well, you see..." Halden cut him off.

"Shut up Martin. I will do the talking." Halden firmly stated to his partner. Martin crossed his arms, and walked over to some of the supplies hanging over low tree branches.

Halden turned back to Anna. "We don't want or need anything from you really; all we want is your sister. You basically can't do anything; therefore you're worthless to that point. The only reason we have you here, is to get the queen. You know, that she will obviously come looking for you." He looked up at the sky, then down the mountain to see if there were any search lights. "But if she's smart, she will most likely wait till morning."

Anna also looked down the mountain, but didn't find any lights. She knew he was probably right, but dearly hoped he was wrong.

* * *

Everybody at the castle was getting ready for bed, preparing themselves for an early start tomorrow. You were presently in the gardens, and had been continuously looking for Elsa, after she left the ballroom nearly an hour ago.

Guessing that Elsa probably already went to bed, you decided to give up on her for the night, and let her sleep. You made up your mind: you were going to head out while everybody was asleep and start your search early.

You went past the fountain and over to the stables. When you reached it, everything was as usual. You met the stable boy who was napping against a post next to Sven's pen. Looking over the boards were Sven and Kristoff peacefully sleeping in the hay. You didn't want to awaken Kristoff, so you lightly tapped the stable boy's shoulder.

Fortunately, he awoken gradually and wasn't startled by you. He looked up at you with a dazed expression. You held up your finger to your lips, insisting to keep quiet.

"I need a horse, can you help me out?" you whispered.

He hesitated for a moment, but then nodded his head. He rose from the stool, rubbed his eyes, and started to walk down the aisle, motioning you to follow. He continued down to the other side of the stable where he stopped at stall containing an elegant pitch-black thoroughbred horse.

He opened up the door, and brought it out. You then watched as he saddled the horse fairly quickly.

As he finished tightened the last strap, he smiled and stepped back. You smoothly mounted the horse. Although you hadn't ridden a horse in a few years, you tried to act professional, so you just smiled back at the stable boy and mouthed, "Thank you."

He nodded in acknowledgment, and waved goodbye as you directed the horse out of the stable. This was the start of the journey into the mountain of Arendelle, and the beginning of a very long night.

Two hours later…

You were on a winding trail, in some thick brush somewhere up in the mountains above Arendelle. The horse was getting extremely uncomfortable to sit on and you might have to give it a rest also.

A few moments later, you came out of the thick brush and everything cleared up a little bit. Suddenly you saw a faint light in the distance; you halted the horse and dismounted it. You tied up the straps to a nearby tree, and began your way up to the light, which looked about a good 50 yards away.

Stealthily, you made your way up there; stopping about 10 yards away, you hid yourself behind a tree. Peaking out from the trunk, your eyes adjusted to find 2 men seated around a fire.

Observing around them you saw two regular looking shelters, normal traveler's equipment, and a…another person.

Tied up against a tree was a figure of a smaller person. As you looked closer, you realized who it was. "That's…that's Anna." You whispered to yourself.

Anna looked like she had been beaten a few times. Her face was bruised and swollen, while she had various cuts on her arms. The thought deeply angered you, _"Why would they do this to her?" _you thought.

You clenched your fists. _"Well, they damn well aren't going to do it anymore."_

You made your way around the campsite over behind the tree which Anna was tied to. Not wanting to startle her, you started humming a tune that Anna was familiar with. You noticed that Anna's eyes shot open; you didn't want her looking all around so you quietly whispered to her. "Anna it's me, Roman. Don't panic, just stay still like you were and act like nothing's going on. I'm going to try and untie these ropes."

Anna nodded in acknowledgment, and went back to looking forwards. You silently leaned over and grabbed a nearby knife belonging to one of these men, and started to carefully cut the ropes, trying not to cut Anna.

Finally finishing the last rope, you whispered to Anna again. "Don't move; I know you are able, but try to continue to keep still until I find a way to take out those guys."

She nodded again.

By that time one of the men had heard something coming from over by Anna. He stood up and started walking in the direction of the princess. Reaching her, he squinted his eyes to see beyond her but couldn't as it was still fairly dark. He looked down, it was Martin. "So princess, what have you been doing over here?"

Anna kept silent.

Martin continued, "Huh? Any...trouble by chance?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Well, you see I'm pretty sure..." Martin heard some ruffling of branches to his right, then his left. "What the he..." He heard more ruffling of branches then a snap of a twig. "H-Halden," Martin was getting nervous. "I think you should come over here a second."

"Oh stop being a baby. You're hearing things." Halden replied; he was so mesmerized by the fire, that he wasn't really thinking about anything else.

A few minutes went by...

You were patiently waiting in a branch above the man, but fortunately he didn't see you. You were thinking of how to kill him without his partner hearing. You decided to simply jump down on him and thrust the blade in his neck. You waited a few more seconds for the man to turn around the right angle, and then you jumped.

You fell a few feet before landing knife-first onto the man. He let out a brief cry of pain before your feet hit the ground, and you grabbed and snapped his neck. The man previously known as Martin, dropped lifeless to the ground.

Unfortunately, his partner heard Martin's cry of pain. He broke from his daze and quickly stood up. "Martin?...Martin!" there was no answer. "Stop playing games with me and get back over here."

Still no response. The man stood up, hesitated, and then started walking in your direction. You yanked the knife out of the lifeless man's neck and swiftly pulled yourself up into the upper tree branches again.

The man kept getting closer and closer; he was about ten feet away before he stopped dead in his tracks. His long time partner and friend, was lying there on the ground in front of him, motionless.

"M-Martin?" The man immediately ran over and kneeled down next his partner. He checked his pulse and tried to do everything to bring him back to life, but couldn't. The large man, who looked like he could break rocks just by touching them, now looked like he was close to tears.

The saddened expression quickly turned to utter hatred and anger.

You hurriedly looked around for Anna to see if she was anywhere around the man. Luckily, she had already gotten a good distance away, and was hiding behind a tree roughly twenty yards behind you.

Although she was a fair distance away, Anna saw the man's expression and whimpered softly. It wasn't much, but it was enough to get the man's attention. He stood up, and speedily took off towards Anna. She obviously saw him coming, and this time let out a scream.

You jumped off your branch, bluntly hit the ground and rolled. You turned around just in time to see the man almost reaching the tree which Anna was hiding behind. You took a deep breath; and with deadly accuracy, let the knife fly.

You heard the sound of the blade cutting through the air, before hitting its target. The man, like the other one, also let out a shriek of pain, and this time instantly dropped.

You rushed over to Anna, who was still breathing hard, probably because the man almost got to her.

You briefly checked to see if he was dead, and to your knowledge, was. Anna stood there, with wide eyes. "Is he dead?" she asked.

You kicked the man, nothing happened. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure he's dead."

She sighed, "Well, can we go home?'

You were surprised that she wanted to go home almost instantly, but then nodded. "Of course Anna. Follow me." You motioned to her as you started walking back in the direction of your horse, which was farther down the hill.

_"What did they do to her?"_ you kept asking yourself as you descended the slope.

Both of you managed to get down there in about five minutes, at a walking pace. Your horse was still there, waiting patiently and eating some nearby vegetation.

Untying the straps, you helped Anna mount the horse, and then you got on. Looking up at the sky, you noticed that the early lights of the sun were peaking over the horizon. It wrapped the landscape of Arendelle up in a warm blanket of red, orange and yellow. The sounds of morning leaves ruffling, birds tweeting to their families, and a crisp breeze consumed your hearing.

You gently nudged the horse with your heels, and began your journey back to Arendelle. You felt so good that the previous long night was over; the welcoming embrace of the daytime melted away the darkness and any other hateful or unpleasant thing like an ice cube. What you didn't know, that the troubles weren't even close to ending.

They were just beginning.

* * *

**There you go, chapter 7. I really hope you liked it :)**

**Now, about the delay: I'm sorry for taking so, so long to update. A while back I had started this chapter like regular; but without me knowing, my parents had planned a surprise trip to Colorado for more than a month. **

**We stayed with my grandma, went to Denver Broncos games etc. (You guys don't want to hear all that)**

**Anyway, I didn't have access to a proper computer at all; but I did do about 500 words on my kindle on the way back (very difficult) **

**Then once I returned home, I had to work on getting my schoolwork done, which I had a lot to do(x30) no exaggeration. And in my free time lately, I haven't had any inspiration. **

**I had to go as far as watching the movie again. Lol. **

**That is basically why the long time to update, but I'm not the person that likes to make excuses. I can just say I'm terribly sorry and hope that this didn't make me lose readers or let you think I gave up on it.**

**But now I'm back, and will try my best to get back in the swing of things. That being said, I won't be updating as frequently, because of school. But will continue this story until I finish. And am definitely not going to give up on this story (for those who were wondering) **

**I thank everyone who left a review while I was gone, and I apologize for not being able get back to you. I was able to PM a few readers on my phone while I was gone though. **

**It means a lot to me that you understand. I will have you know that I have a lot planned for this story and there is a lot yet to come. (a lot)**

**That also being said, I would love to incorporate some ideas that any of you might have for the next couple chapters. (I'm running a bit short on the next few)**

**Since it took me so long to update, I will allow anybody that wants to PM me on any ideas for the story or even if you want to comment on me taking so long time to update.**

**I thank all those who took the time to read this. I would really appreciate if you would please like, review, and follow if you want. It helps me out a bunch :)**

**Again, I would love to hear any ideas for the next few chapters. And I will consider all of them.**

**So with that, thanks for reading. See ya next chapter.**

**~Rowboat1001~**


End file.
